


Kirschblüte im Sturm

by Kirschbluetentiger



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kampf, Krieg - Freeform, Romance, War, emotionen, innerer Kampf, konflikte
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirschbluetentiger/pseuds/Kirschbluetentiger
Summary: „Er liebt dich wirklich, Sakura“ Sie verstand es, besser gesagt, ihn einfach nicht, wie konnte Naruto SIE lieben. Er wusste doch von Anfang an, dass sie Sasuke liebt und er für sie nicht mehr als ein Freund ist, oder?(Kap. 1) NaruSaku
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto





	1. Gefühlehaufen

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
> willkommen zu meiner FF Kirschblüte im Sturm. Die FF ist schon ein paar Jahre alt, aber wurde noch nie auf dieser Plattform veröffentlicht.  
> Die ersten 4 Kapitel sind mehr oder weniger Zusammenfassungen von den wichtigsten Ereignisse für diese FF und die Charakterentwicklung. Danach ändert sich der Storyverlauf grundliegend von dem Anime/Manga!  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

_Gedanken sind kursiv_

Es war ein warmer Tag in Konoha, ein leichter Wind blies Sakura durch ihr rosafarbenes Haar. Eigentlich ein schöner Tag um spazieren zu gehen, doch Sakura konnte nicht einmal daran denken. In ihrem Kopf kam nur ein Gedanke immer und immer wieder zum Vorschein. „Er liebt dich wirklich, Sakura“ hallte Sais Stimme immer noch in ihrem Kopf wieder.

~Rückblick~

„Naruto hat sich verletzt?“, fragte Sakura entsetzt Sai, der gerade das Zelt von Tsunade-sama betrat. Dort lag sie auf einer Matte in der Mitte des Raumes.

„Ja, um Sasuke zu retten. Am ganzen Körper schwer verletzt ... aber keines falls hätte er Sasuke verraten und er hat mich gebeten dir kein Wort davon zu sagen, da er dir keine Sorgen bereiten wollte", klärte er Sakura auf.

_Naruto_

„Jetzt ist er fort, um den Raikage um Gnade für Sasuke zu bitten... wahrscheinlich vergeblich."

„Warum macht er so einen Unsinn?", wendete sich Shizune ein,„Kakashi ist bei ihm, oder?"

„Kakashi-sensei glaubt an Naruto. Wahrscheinlich wollte er Naruto damit zumindestens eine Chance geben", begründete Sai Kakashis Verhalten.

Er richtete sich nun wieder an Sakura: „Ich wurde erst kürzlich anstelle von Sasuke in die Kakashi-Gruppe berufen. Ich kenne euch noch nicht so gut. Und von Gefühlen anderer Menschen verstehe ich eh nicht viel. Ich weiß nicht was er dir versprochen hat," Sakura erinnerte sich an DAS Versprechen, worin sie Naruto angefleht hatte Sasuke zurück zu bringen. „Aber..., selbst ich kapiere, dass Naruto dich von ganzen Herzen liebt," Sai hob bei den letzten Worten seine Stimme an und blickte ihr ernst ins Gesicht.

Was? Wie bitte, NEIN das kann nicht sein. Ich muss es falsch verstanden haben... Warum?, fragte sich Sakura. Perplex stand sie da und starrte ihrem Teammitglied ins Gesicht. Das kann einfach nicht sein Vor ihren inneren Auge spielten sich die Szene ab, in der Naruto ihr vom Krankenbett aus versicherte, dass er sein Versprechen halten wolle. Das war jetzt schon 4 Jahre her. Es bildeten sich Tränen in ihren Augen. Schluchzend kneifte sie ihre Augen zusammen. Sakura versuchte ihre Tränen zurück zu halten, doch weinte sie bitterlich, verdammt es tut immer noch so weh!, warum kannst du nicht einfach aus meinem Leben verschwinden Sasuke?!?

„Sakura," suchte Shizune besorgt Kontakt zu ihr. Sie schaute sie mitleidig an. Wollte eine Hand zu ihr ausstrecken. Hielt sie dann aber doch zurück, als Sakura ihren Kopf schüttelte. Sai sah Sakura, doch fuhr er fort: „Ich glaube Naruto fühlt sich schuldig, weil er sein Versprechen nicht halten kann und er will die Schuld sein Leben lang tragen. Ich weiß nicht, wie das Versprechen lautet, aber es scheint ähnlich schwer zu wiegen wie das Juin(Fluchmal), dass ich trage. Naruto leidet wegen Sasuke, aber er leidet auch deinetwegen, oder?" Sakura starrte ihn fassungslos an. Wut kam in ihr hoch. _Wie konnte er nur?_

Nach einer langen Pause setzte Shizune etwas dagegen: „Es ist nicht nur wegen dem Versprechen an Sakura! Naruto selbst will Sasuke unbedingt retten," versuchte sie die Schuld von Sakura zu nehmen. Dem bestätigte Sai, doch: „Aber sowohl ich, als auch Sakura erwarten zu viel von Naruto! Wenn ich Naruto sehe spüre ich, was Traurigkeit ist und wenn ich an Sasuke denke spüre ich Wut in meinem Bauch, ich merke dass Naruto unglücklich ist." Sakura stimmte Sai innerlich zu.

"Wir müssen selbst handeln, was Sasuke angeht," nahm Sai seinen Satz wieder auf. Shikamaru betrat das Zelt, was Sakura nur bemerkte, weil Shizune seinen Namen erwähnte. Er wollte eine Einverständigung von Team 7 haben, Sasuke zu töten. _Wie würde Naruto darauf reagieren? Wie soll ich ihm das beibringen? Würde er uns angreifen? Nein, er würde ausrasten, sagen, dass wir nicht an unsere Kameraden glauben. Doch was sollte ich tun? Auf welche Seite sollte ich mich stellen?_ Sakura verließ das mit Spannung aufgeladene Zelt stillschweigend.

~Rückblick Ende~

~Sakuras Sicht~

„Er liebt dich wirklich Sakura." „Er liebt dich wirklich, Sakura“ Sie verstand es, besser gesagt, ihn einfach nicht. Wie konnte Naruto SIE lieben. Er wusste doch von Anfang an, dass sie Sasuke liebt und er für sie nichts mehr als ein Freund war maximal wie ein Bruder?

Doch das war nicht allein der Grund, warum sie ernsthaft mit sich zu kämpfen hatte. Es war eher DAS Versprechen! _Verdammt wieso muss eigentlich alles was mit dir zusammenhängt in einer Katastrophe enden? Verflucht._ Ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Eine stille Träne bannte sich den Weg über Sakuras Wange. _Und jetzt bist du, Sasuke, auch noch ein Nukenin! Der von seinen eigenen Freunden aus Konaha getötet werden soll. Was ist mit dir geschehen Sasuke?_ Der einzelnen Träne folgte eine zweite und es wurden immer mehr.

_Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich das noch aushalte. Verfluchte Gefühle! Wieso kann man die nie verbannen oder am besten gleich ins Universum schicken, wo sie niemanden stören?!? ... Allerdings bin ich Sai wirklich dankbar, dass es mir die, doch eigentlich so, angeblich, offensichtlichen Gefühle, mir Blindschleiche, sagte. Vor allem, weil Naruto ihm eigentlich verboten hatte, auch nur ein Wort weiter zu erzählen, dass er sich hat zusammenschlagen lassen, seine Liebe (ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen) und dass er Höllenqualen über sich ergehen lässt nur wegen DEM scheiß, verfluchten Versprechen das er DICH ja DICH Sasuke zurückholt!!! Verdammt ich weiß echt nicht, ob ich wütender auf deine Taten sein soll oder dass ich damals Naruto angefleht habe dich zurück zu holen. Ach wenn doch bloß Tsunade nicht im Koma wäre, sie hätte nicht zu gelassen, dass du ein Nukenin wirst, international gesucht und im Bingobuch der Jagdninja. Allerdings hat der Raikage ja recht, dass was Akatsuki und du gemacht haben war und bleibt falsch: Menschen erniedrigend und entwürdigend! Shit, auf welcher Seite bin ich überhaupt?!?_

Sakura merkte nicht, dass ihr sich jemand genähert hatte und sie ansprach: “Hey Sakura, wie geht es dir?“ Sie reagierte nicht. „Sakura???“ Eine Hand griff nach ihrer Schulter. Sakura fuhr erschrocken herum, zog die Luft scharf ein, machte sich zum Angriff bereit, als sie bemerkte wer sie angefassen hatte. „Hey alles in Ordnung mit dir Sakura? Du siehst mitgenommen aus! Geht dir das mit Sasuke so an die Nieren?“ Erleichtert atmete Sakura aus.


	2. Eine Reise, aber mit wem?

Erleichtert atmete Sakura aus und antwortete darauf:„Hey Lee“, Sakura seufzte laut auf, „du hast mich ziemlich erschrocken.“

„Entschuldigung das wollte ich nicht.“

Lee schaute Sakura in die Augen um zu ergründen, was in ihr vorging. Die strahlend grünen Augen waren überzogen mit einem Schleier aus Tränen, doch auch ein Funken Wut blitze in ihnen auf.  


Sakura ließ ihren Blick auf den Boden schweifen, ballte die Fäuste zusammen und murmelte etwas vor sich hin. Lee verstand nur ein Bruchteil davon, doch was er raus hörte klang so: „Jetzt weiß ich was ich tun muss...“ Mehr verstand er leider nicht, doch hatte er auch keine Zeit sich weiter darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, denn Sakura schaute in sein Gesicht und sagte: "Willst du mich begleiten, um Naruto zu finden, ich muss ihm etwas Wichtiges sagen.“

Lee überlegte kurz und antwortete: „Ähm, ich habe im Moment keine Mission,... also gerne.“

Er lächelte dabei Sakura an, die sein Lächeln erwiderte.

Daraufhin fragte Lee: „ Wen willst du noch mitnehmen?“ Auf Sakura´s Stirn bildete sich ein Grübelfältchen: „Wie wäre es mit Kiba und Akameru? Sie könnten Naruto mit ihren Nasen schnell auffinden.“ „Ich würde noch Neji mitnehmen sein Byakugan könnte sehr hilfreich sein! Allerdings bräuchten wir noch jemanden der Bericht erstatten kann. Leider kenne ich niemanden, außer Naruto der einen Blutsvertrag mit einem Tier hat.“  


Sakura überlegte, als sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen legte: „Doch ich kenne jemanden, der Bericht erstatten kann, auch über längere Distanz und ja Neji können wir auch fragen.“

Lee sah erschrocken auf, er hat eine kleine Ahnung wer das sein könnte und antwortete: „ Doch nicht etwa...“ „Doch genau der,“ schnitt Sakura ihm das Wort ab.

Fassungslos schaute Lee seine Jugendliebe mit offenen Mund an: „ Aber.. Aber er ist bei der Anbu, ein Untertan von Danzou, dem wir nicht vertrauen richtig??? Außerdem ... hat er euch schon einmal verraten!!!“

„Mag sein, aber ich vertraue ihm inzwischen.“

Mit diesen Worten blickte Sakura in den Himmel hoch, diesem jemanden hat sie schließlich einiges zu verdanken. 

Lee riss sie ein weiteres Mal aus ihren Gedanken: „Wann geht es los?“

Sakura seufzte: „ Wenn ich das Team fertig habe, also halte dich bereit!“

Lee: „ Jawohl!!“ und damit drehte sich Sakura um und machte sich auf dem Weg zu Kiba.  


Bei Kiba angekommen stimmte auch er schnell zu und fragte, ob sie Naruto das mit Sasuke erzählen will. Wenn er nur wüsste was für ein Tornado von Gefühlen gerade in ihrer Seele wütete: Hass, Liebe, schlechtes und gutes Gewissen, Angst, die ganze Palette durch.  


Im Stillem beschloss Sakura eine Sache.

 _Ich werde nicht zu Neji gehen, er würde vielleicht misstrauisch werden und nachforschen. Das will ich nicht, die Anderen sind zu naiv um etwas zu merken höchstens Sai. Doch auf ihn kann ich aufpassen. Noch dazu will ich keine ganze Armee um mich haben. Nun muss ich nur noch zu Sai, doch ich denke, dass das kein Problem wird_ Mit frohem Gewissen machte sich Sakura auf dem Weg zu Sai. Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Teamkameraden kamen ihr allerdings wieder Gedanken in den Kopf: _Was Naruto wohl gerade macht, ob er den Raikage überzeugen konnte? Ich verstehe immer noch nicht warum Naruto mich liebt, ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen... Aber wenn man so zurück denkt war Naruto schon immer nett zu mir gewesen, immer um mein Wohl besorgt und immer da wenn ich mal eine schwere Phase hatte. Doch was habe ich jemals für Naruto getan? Gar nichts. Im Gegenteil ich habe ihn nur Schmerzen zugeführt._ Wieder einmal machte Sakura sich selbst das Leben zur Hölle. Nach weiteren schlimmen Gedanken kam sie endlich bei Sai an.

Sai begrüßte Sakura verwirrt, die noch nie bei dem Zeichner geklingelt hatte: „Hallo Sakura! Was treibt dich denn hier her?“

„Hi Sai. Naja ich wollte Naruto aufsuchen und brauche einen....äh.. Suchtrupp, weil... niemand genau weiß, wo sich Naruto befindet. Und naja, da wollte ich dich fragen, ob du vielleicht Zeit und Lust hättest mich zu begleiten.“

Sai starrte sie ein bisschen merkwürdig an, als ob sie verrückt wäre, das Lächeln, das während des Satzes verschwunden war wurde jetzt wieder aufgenommen: „Natürlich begleite ich dich,“ sagte er, „Wann geht es los?“

„In einer Stunde am Haupttor!“ Sai nickte zustimmend.

Sakura ging in ihre Wohnung zurück, wo sie sich fertig machte. Es wird eisig werden, zieh dich warm an, Sakura!  


1 Stunde später standen alle Leute, wie vereinbart am Haupttor. Es würde eine schwere Reise werden, nicht wegen dem Weg an sich, sonder weil Sakura etwas vorhatte, was sie noch nie zuvor getan hat.

Kiba, Akameru, Lee und Sai begaben sich mit Sakura an der Spitze des Teams auf die Reise ins Land des Eises.


	3. Chapter 3

Zwei Tage war Sakura´s Suchtrupp schon unterwegs. Inzwischen waren sie in einem verschneiten Gebiet gelandet.

„Wie weit ist es noch Kiba?“

„3 Km, wenn wir so weiterlaufen sind wir in einer Viertelstunde da!,“ antwortete Kiba, „Aber...“  


„Was aber...?,“ fragte Sakura gereizt. Sie war schon lange mit ihren Nerven am Ende.

„Naja,“ setzte Kiba an „, er hat sich die letzten Stunden nicht von der Stelle bewegt.“

„Du denkst doch nicht, das er verletzt ist?,“ stichelte Sakura besorgt nach.

 _Ob er sich wieder hat zusammenschlagen lassen? Jetzt wo ich mit ihm reden wollte, um wenigstens ihn glücklich zu machen. Ihn zu schützten vor solchen Sachen, vor der Welt, vor Sasuke, vor Akasuki, vor sich selbst, den Kyuubi. Soll die Reise jetzt für die Katz´ gewesen sein?_ , überlegte Sakura.

„Kakashi und Yamato sind doch bei ihm, Sakura, sie passen schon auf,“ meldete sich nun Lee zuversichtlich zu Wort.

Sakura beschleunigte ihren Schritt, die anderen taten es ihr gleich.

In weniger als 10 Minuten sahen sie die ersten Häuser der Siedlung. Es fing an zu schneien, doch das störte Sakura nicht. _Nur noch ein paar Minuten, dann sehe ich endlich Naruto._ „Er hat uns bemerkt und kommt uns entgegen, hinter der nächsten Ecke!“  


Innerlich spürte Sakura wie ihr ein großer Stein vom Herzen fiel. Doch bei dem Gedanken, was sie ihm gleich gestehen würde entwickelte sich ein Klos in ihren Hals. Wie oft hatte sie sich vorgestellt, wie ihr erster Freund aussehen würde, wie viele Kinder sie haben würde, wie sie diese wohl nennen würde, doch vor allem wie sie ihm ihre Liebe gestehen würde.

Niemals jedoch hätte sie an eine solche Situation gedacht, eher in einer entspannen deren Lage wo alles friedlich war, an einem romantischen See bei einem Picknick unter Kirschbäumen zu zweit, ohne andere Leute um sich zu haben.  


Endlich waren sie angekommen, beim Anblick von Naruto wurde es Sakura warm ums Herz, dieses Gefühl verdrängte sie aber schnell wieder.

Sie sah ihm an, dass er voller Trauer war, in seinem Inneren, was er aber für andere unsichtbar machen konnte.

Diese fröhliche Fassade, die sogar sie täuschen konnte.  


Sobald Naruto Sakura erblickte bildete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. _Wieder so ein Zeichen, dass er mich liebt, welches ich nicht erkannt hat._ Wieder kam ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit in ihr auf, welches sie sich wieder verbat.

Sakura erwiderte das Lächeln von Naruto und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Hinter Naruto kamen jetzt auch Kakashi und Yamato zum Vorschein.  


_Naruto sah ein bisschen verwirrt aus, anscheinend war er überrascht worden, was sie ja auch geplant hatte._

_Er sah, wie immer, sehr gut aus. Noch hinzu war der Chaosninja im Senju-zustand, worin er noch stärker als sonst aussah. Doch ein bisschen enttäuscht war ich schon, nicht seine azurblauen Augen sehen zu können, die mich sonst immer aufmunterten._  


Naruto schaute Sakura tief in die Augen, misstrauisch, verwirrt doch vor allem glücklich sie zu sehen.  


Sakura atmete auf: „Naruto ...da gibt es etwas über was ich mit dir reden wollte“

Naruto blickte sie noch verwirrter an, doch weckte sie in ihm die Neugier.

Er konnte sich keinen Reim draus machen, warum Sakura hier war und was es so dringendes zu besprechen gab, dass sie gleich drei Leute und einen Hund mit im Gepäck hatte.  


„Naruto, ich wollte dir sagen,dass ich ...ich liebe dich.“

Stille

„WAS?! Was hast du gerade gesagt, ich glaube ich habe da gerade etwas falsch verstanden?“  


Sakura schaute beschämt auf den Erdboden und wurde rot: „Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, Naruto... Ich liebe dich.“

Als Sakura von dem Boden wieder hoch schaute setzte sie ihren Gedanken fort: „Zwischen mir und Sasuke ist nichts mehr! Ich weiß selber nicht mehr warum ich so jemanden geliebt habe. Ich gestehe dir hier meine wahren Gefühle!“  


~Narutos Sicht~  


_Da stand nun Sakura-chan vor mir und sagte, dass sie mich lieben würde._

_Ich hatte schon beim 1. Mal diesen Satz verstanden, der mein Leben veränderte._

_Doch glaubte ich meinen Ohren nicht, was diese gerade vermeintlich gehört hatten._

_In diesem Moment kämpfte ich mit mir selber. Wie konnte die Welt nur so zwiespältig sein? Auf der einen Seite, dass mein bester Freund anscheinend von seinem Hass eingenommen war und ich keine Ahnung habe, wie ich ihn wieder zurück bringen sollte und jetzt soll mein größter Traum in Erfüllung gegangen sein?_

_Das war doch das was ich mir schon immer gewünscht habe, oder? Das Mädchen meines Lebens, Sakura erwiedert meine unsterbliche Liebe, aber irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht.  
_

_Ich wusste, dass sie noch immer in Sasuke verliebt ist, mit ihren Gefühlen kämpfte._

_Das war für die Meisten vollkommen unsichtbar, sie hatte eine starke Fassade. Doch diese bröckelte immer mehr, zum Vorschein kam eine sehr verletzte, traurige Sakura, die um Hilfe förmlich schrie. Selbst Ino schien das nicht mitzubekommen._

_Genau so wie damals als Sakura mich anflehte, Sasuke zurück zu holen, und ich ihr DAS Versprechen gab, welches ich bis heute nicht einhalten konnte. So verletzt, aufgelöst, verzweifelt wollte ich Sakura eigentlich nie wieder sehen. Es zerbrach mir das Herz immer und immer wieder, wenn ich mich an diese Szene zurück erinnerte. Verdammt warum hatte ich es immer noch nicht geschafft Sasuke zurück zu holen?!?_

_Aber vor allem warum lügte Sakura mich an, was ich sofort in ihren Augen erkannt hatte? Für mich ist und bleibt Sakura ein offenes Buch, trotz ihrer starken Fassade._  


Sakura kam näher auf mich zu, legte ihre Arme um ihn und versuchte mir zu erklären warum sie mich mochte.

_Sie erzählte irgendetwas, davon dass ich Sasuke nicht mehr verfolgen soll und dass ich der große Held des Dorfes sei und sie an meiner Seite sein will. Also wusste ich woher der Wind weht ich soll nicht mehr für Sasuke kämpfen, aber ihn einfach gehen lassen konnte ich auch nicht._

Ich packte sie nach einer kurzen Weile an den Schultern und sagte ihr ins Gesicht: „Sakura! Das ist nicht lustig,“ doch Sakura sprach weiter, „Ich mag keine Leute die unehrlich zu sich selbst sind!“ unterbrach ich sie.  


Sakuras~Sicht  


_Da stand ich nun: die Arme um Naruto geschlungen, in der Hoffnung er würde mir glauben. Wenigstens ihn wollte ich glücklich machen. Aber niemals hatte ich mit so einer Reaktion von ihm gerechnet, er packte mich an meinen Schulter und riss mich von seinem muskulösen Körper weg und zwang mich ihn an zu schauen. Er hatte es raus bekommen, er kannte mich zu gut. Der Kampf war verloren._ Aus Verzweiflung spielte ich allerdings die Lüge weiter und schrie ihn verzweifelt an: „Denkst du es ist einfach für mich oder allgemein für ein Mädchen den weiten Weg hier her zu kommen und dir meine Liebe zu gestehen?“ Ich hatte Tränen in den Augen, als ich ihn so anblöfte. Warum? Ich habe doch keine wahren Gefühle für ihn.


	4. Auf eins folgt zwei

~Sakura´s Sicht~  


„Denkst du es ist einfach für mich oder allgemein für ein Mädchen den weiten Weg hier her und dir meine Liebe zu gestehen?“ In meiner Stimme schwang Verzweiflung, Schmerz, Trauer.

Es bildete sich ein Kloß in meinem Hals.

Ein paar Schritte stolperte ich rückwärts und erklärte noch das Versprechen sei hiermit aufgelöst. Er antwortete darauf noch, dass er trotzdem weiter nach Sasuke suchen würde, komme was wolle.  


Sakura hörte jemanden ein paar Schritte zu ihr gehen. Dieser fing an zu sprechen: „Sag ihm doch die Wahrheit, Sakura!“

Es war Kiba, der ihr das ins Ohr flüsterte.

_Die würde er nicht vertragen du DOPE ...und was wäre wenn...  
_

_Als Antwort trat ich ihm wutentbrannt mit ihren Absatz auf den Fuß._

_Ich blickte Naruto ein letztes Mal tief in die Augen und drehte mich um. Dann schlich ich ein paar Schritte vorwärts._  


~Naruto´s Sicht~  


_Langsam fing ich an meine Reaktion zu bereuen. Sie sah so zerbrechlich aus und schmerzerfüllt._

_Wie gern hätte ich sie jetzt in seine Arme genommen._

_Doch wusste ich, wenn ich das tun würde, würde ich an den Schwindel glauben und ihrer Lüge Futter geben._  


Sakura war nun schon ein paar Schritte gegangen. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und bewegte ihre Lippen zu einen Satz, den er nicht verstand.  


Dann rannte sie los, die anderen hinterher. Diese sahen besorgt aus, bloß Sai nicht.  


Auch hatte Sai die ganze Zeit nicht eine Miene gekrümmt. An ihm hatte Naruto seinen Zweifel bestätigt.

Sai merkte sehr schnell, ob jemand lügte oder ob er´s ernst meinte.  


Bevor Sakura und die anderen los gerannt waren, hatten Naruto und Sai einen kurzen Blickkontakt, wobei Sai ihn ernst anschaute. Naruto wusste sofort Sakura hatte nicht vor so schnell nach Konoha zurück zu kehren.

_Meine Sakura-chan hat was schlimmes vor! Kam mir sofort in den Sinn_.  


Inzwischen war Sakura weg.  


~Sakura´s Sicht~  


„Ich wollte dich nur glücklich machen“, mit diesen Worten rannte ich los.  


_Also müsste ich es tun. Mein, heute schon, 2. Entschluss stand fest._  


„ Kiba, nimm die Fährte von Sasuke auf!“, sagte ich schroff. Akameru winselte auf. Er hatte große Angst.  


Was Sakura nicht sagte oder auch nur erwähnte, sie wollte ALLEINE gegen Sasuke kämpfen. Ihr war in diesen Moment egal, dass sie eigentlich zu schwach war um ihn zu besiegen und in ihren Inneren wusste sie, dass es ein Konflikt ihrer Gefühle werde würde, den sie noch nicht beherrschen konnte.  


Kiba nahm ohne weiteres zu sagen die Fährte von Sasuke auf. Er gab an innerhalb eines halben Tages da zu sein. Sai hatte inzwischen unbemerkt einen Tintendoppelgänger gemacht und diesen zu Naruto, Kakashi und Yamato geschickt. Sai der II. erzählte ihnen was Sakura vorhatte.

Kakashi entschied Sakura und ihren Kameraden zu folgen, Yamato sollte mit Naruto zurück nach Konoha gehen.  


~Naruto´s Sicht~  


_Also wollte Kakashi es alleine mit Sasuke aufnehmen, hm da müsste ich noch etwas klarstellen..._

_Denn ich war und bleibe IMMER derjenige der Sakura vor sich selbst rettet, dies ist MEINE Pflicht._  


Vor mir standen Gaara, Temari und Kankuro. Sie erzählten uns was beim 5 Gipfeltreffen vorgefallen war und dass Kakashi jetzt Hokage werden sollte.

Gerade noch sagte mir Sai, dass Sakura Sasuke umbringen wollte und nun wendete sich Gaara zu mir und fing an zu philosophieren: „Naruto du weißt es wird Krieg geben und der Schutz des Hachibi und des Kyuubi also dir hat höchsten Vorrang.“ Dann redete er darüber, dass er mich mit seinem Leben beschützen würde, auch wenn Sasuke sich in den Weg stellt.

„Sasuke sieht dich nicht mehr!! Er strebt nur noch nach seiner eigenen Dunkelheit!“ Pause „Naruto... du sagtest mir einmal du willst Hokage werden. Ich wurde zum Kazekagen“, ich schaute ihn deprimiert an, _musste er darauf rumreiten?_ , „Wenn du wirklich den Titel des Hokage tragen willst... dann handel so, wie du es als Freund von Sasuke tun musst.“ Gaara hatte in der Zwischenzeit seine Hand auf meine Schulter gelegt. Ich blickte in sein Gesicht. Ich war wütend, richtig wütend. Ich schlug den Arm, der auf meiner Schulter ruhte weg. Gaara antwortete lediglich darauf: „Ich habe die Nachricht überbracht, damit ist der Job erfüllt. Lasst uns gehen.“ Gaara drehte sich um und seine Begleiter taten es ihm gleich. Doch bevor Gaara ging sagte er noch: "Ich sehe dich als Freund an. Als ich noch ein Kind war hatte das Wort ´Freund´ keine Bedeutung für mich. Aber als ich dich traf wurde mir bewusst...Es ist die Bedeutung des Wortes, die zählt.“ _Was will er damit sagen, schoss es mir durch den Kopf._ „Denke genau darüber nach, was es heißt ein Freund zu sein und was du für Sasuke tun kannst.“ Mit diesen Worten rannte er los ohne sich nochmals um zuschauen. Ich schaute erschrocken auf und ihm hinterher, doch er war schon weg. Damit war es jetzt ganz vorbei mit meiner Sicherheit. _Verdammt noch mal, ja was ist eigentlich das was ich für Sasuke als Freund am Besten machen kann? Hat Gaara recht? Kann ich wirklich nur vor sich selbst retten, indem ich ihn töte? Ihn zu retten und nach Konoha zurückzubringen, schaffe ich das überhaupt, noch? Was für eine Wahl habe ich? Alle meine vermeintlichen Freunde haben sich gegen mich gestellt, alle wollen sie Sasuke töten._ Seine Gedankenzüge wurden schneller. Er bekam kaum noch Luft. Ihm ging langsam der Sauerstoff aus, zu lange hatte er vorhin die Luft angehalten. Den Sauerstoff, den er jetzt zum Überlegen brauchen würde. _Was werde ich tun, wenn ich ihn wieder treffen werde? Stimmt es was Madara erzählt hatte? Ist er ganz in seinem Hass versunken? Sieht er seine Ziele nur noch in der Dunkelheit?_ Seine Atemzüge wurden immer schneller und schneller. Er zog die Luft scharf ein und stieß sie aus bevor sie in der Lunge angekommen war. Er hyperventilierte. Endlich reagierten Yamato und Kakashi, riefen seinen Namen. Sagten ihm er solle langsam atmen, sich beruhigen. Doch dies war schon längst zu einer Randnotiz geworden. Naruto merkte, wie er in die Dunkelheit absank. Die Laute um ihn wurden dumpfer. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich immer noch. _Kann ich es wirklich?_

Mit diesem letzten Gedanken kippte er nach vorne, bewusstlos.

|  |   
---|---|---


	5. Die Nachricht

Zeitsprung von ein paar Wochen  


_Es ist Krieg, dachte Sakura und schaute sich nochmal den Mann, der vor ihr auf dem Behandlungstisch lag an. Er war tot. Die letzten Minuten hatte sie um sein Leben gekämpft, vergeblich. Nun war es ihre Aufgabe sich um den Nächsten zu kümmern, ohne sich etwas von ihrer Trauer anmerken zu lassen. Zu viele Menschen mussten schon dran glauben und diesmal konnte Naruto nicht helfen._

Sakura seufzte auf und machte sich nun auf den Weg zum nächsten Hilfebedürftigen, als Shizune auf sie zu gerannt kam.  


„Sakura", rief sie, „ Es ist etwas UNGLAUBLICHES passiert!!!“  


  


~Naruto´s Sicht~  


_Zum Glück konnten wir Tsunade-san überzeugen, es ist supi wenn jemand an dich glaubt. Echt jetzt!_

„Ey Kyuubi! Der Spaß beginnt jetzt! Du darfst töten!“

„Und darauf soll ich mich jetzt freuen? Du hast nur Glück gehabt, dass der 4. das Chakra von Kushina in dich versiegelt hat, Knirps. Sonst hättest du es nie geschafft mich zu unterdrücken.“

„Irgendwann werde ich auch dir deinen Hass vertreiben. Verlass dich darauf!“ Damit brach Naruto das Gespräch ab.  


„Bee?“

„Jo, Naruto♪?“

„Vor uns ist eine riesige Gruppe Zetsus.“

Daraufhin sprach der Hachibi erfreut zu Bee: „Endlich mal wieder kämpfen. Die sind keine Gegner für mich, sondern Streichhölzer!“  


Naruto im Kyuubimodus und Bee mit dem Hachibi näherten sich der Truppe, zum Kampfe bereit.  


~wieder bei den Medic-nin~  


„Sakura!!“,schrie Shizune durch die Gänge, „ Warte, es ist wirklich sehr wichtig!!!“

Sakura blieb stehen und schaute erwartungsvoll in Shizune´s Gesicht. Auf diesem breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. „Tsunade-sama hat uns eine Nachricht geschickt! Naruto hat den Kyuubimodus erlernt und sich mit Bee zur Kriegsfront begeben! Er ist auf dem Weg zu uns!“  


~Sakura´s Sicht~  


_Nein, das... das kann nicht sein. Er hat es tatsächlich geschafft?!? Wow. Mir stand die Überraschung ins Gesicht geschrieben._ Ich starrte Shizune an, als ob sie vom Mond käme. „Ist das wirklich wahr, Shizune?“ Sie nickte. Ich stieß einen lauten Freudenschrei aus, umarmte Shizune und bedankte mich für die Nachricht. Alle Patienten merkten sofort, dass etwas tolles passiert sein musste. Ich strahlte eine Aura von Freude und Glück aus und machte mich wieder an die Arbeit. Vielen Patienten musste ich von der Nachricht erzählen und mein Verhältnis zu Naruto schildern.

In meinem Abteil starben keine Menschen an diesem Tag, sondern die Verwundeten ging es immer besser, was mich sehr freute. Viele würde ich demnächst entlassen können.  


Doch am Abend fragte mich ein älterer Herr, ob diese Kraft nicht gefährlich für den Anwender sei und ob Naruto überhaupt stark genug wäre um gegen Madara zu gewinnen. Schließlich wusste bisher noch niemand wie stark er wirklich war. Ich beruhigte den Shinobi und versicherte ihn, dass Naruto ja nicht allein wäre. Doch in mir bildete sich ein unruhiges Gefühl, ich wusste, dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmte, doch was?  


„Naruto,“ schrie ich panisch. Er war im Kampf gegen Madara und wurde vor ein paar Sekunden getroffen. Blut lief Naruto aus Mund und Nase. Überall waren Kratzer und Schnittwunden im Gesicht. Seine Kleidung war zerrissen. Er formte das Fingerzeichen für seinen Schattendoppelgänger, streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen und formte ein Rasengan. Damit rannte er auf Madara zu, der mit einer geschickten Drehung auswich. Aus seiner Drehung hinaus nahm er Schwung mit seinem Bein und trat Naruto damit in den Rücken. Dieser wurde in die 5 m entfernte Felswand geschleudert, rutschte auf den Boden und blieb leblos liegen.

Madara lachte auf. Ich rannte los um Naruto zu helfen. Formte schon im Inneren Chakra. Doch ich kam keinen Schritt voran, mir kam es so vor, als ob ich rückwärts gehen würde. Die Entfernung wurde immer größer. Ich bekam Panik, schrie Naruto´s Namen immer und immer wieder, in Hoffnung er würde aufstehen. Im Hintergrund das Gelächter von Madara.

Der Himmel wurde rot. Schwarz-rotes Chakra sammelte sich über Naruto. Chakra-Blasen stiegen auf und man erkannte das Gesicht des Kyuubis im Himmel, über Naruto.

Eine rote Gestalt richtete sich auf. Auf einmal sah ich diese in jedem Detail. Die Gestalt drehte sich zu mir. Doch vor mir stand keine Person, sondern der neunschwänzige Fuchs persönlich. Dieser wuchs aus Narutos Körper. Wurde immer größer, bis er so groß war wie ein Hochhaus. Ich schrie wieder panisch und Angst erfüllt auf. Wo war Naruto??? Ich blieb stehen, suchte nach dem Naruto, den ICH kannte. Blieb mit meinem Blick an dem Monster vor mir hängen. Dachte an Naruto, dass er vielleicht im Kyuubi drin war. Ich fing wieder an zu rennen. Tränen bildeten sich in meinen Augenwinkeln, als ich wieder nach Naruto schrie. Der Kyuubi kam mir entgegen, schleckte mit seiner Zunge um sein Maul und schaute mich gierig an. Er öffnete sein Maul. Oh mein Gott, er wollte mich doch nicht etwa auch verschlingen. Seine spitzen Zähne wawren genau vor meinem Gesicht. Ich schluckte. Sollte das meine Ende sein? „Piep, piep, piep,...“  



	6. Gedanken, überall Gedanken

"Piep, piep, piep,..."

Ich schreckte hoch. Schweißgebadet schaute ich mich um.Ich lag in meinem Bett. Rechts neben mir stand der Nachttisch, auf dem ein Bild von dem alten Team 7 seinen Platz hatte. Wo war der Kyuubi? Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass der Wecker mich aus diesem Albtraum geholt hatte. Ich stand auf, rieb mir die Müdigkeit aus den Augen und lief, noch mitgenommen von dem Traum, zum Bad. Dieses bestand eigentlich nur aus einem Spiegel, einer Schüssel mit Wasser, welches ich mir aus dem nah gelegenen Fluss holte, und noch einer Ablage, worauf meine Haarbürste und Zahnputzzeug lagen. Ich sah hoch in den Spiegel und erschrak. Ein Monster, namens Sakura schaute mich an. Riesige Augenringe zeichneten mit Schlaffalten und gerötete Augen mein Gesicht. Einfach nur gruselig, so könnte ich zur nächsten Grusel-Party gehen, aber nicht zur Arbeit. Wenn ich so aufkreuzen würde, dann würden mir die Patienten an Herzstillstand sterben.

Es klopfte an der Tür und nach einem kurzem „Herein!“ meinerseits, trat Shizune ein und blickte mich abschätzend an. Ich lächelte in ihr Gesicht. Jetzt bloß dir nichts anmerken lassen, Sakura. Schön schauspielern.

„Guten Morgen! Ich hoffe du bist fit für deine Arbeit. Mach dich fertig und dann wartet dein Abteil III auf dich. Den Rest mache ich. Heute steht außerdem eine OP an. Diese ist aber nicht schwerliegend, nur ein Beinbruch, der gerichtet werden will. Ich erwarte dich Punkt 9 im OP-Saal.“

Mit diesen Worten verließ Shizune den Raum und ließ mich mit meinen Gedanken alleine.

~Bei Naruto~

~Naruto´s Sicht~

„Rasengan. Wieder zwei weg.“ Naruto rannte zu Bee, der gerade mit vier Zetsus zu kämpfen hatte und half ihm. Naruto triftete in seine Gedankenwelt ab. Ich hoffe Sakura-chan geht es gut. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie so viel Schmerz und Leid sehen kann. Hoffentlich überanstrengt sie sich nicht. Sie will immer jeden helfen, aber manchmal geht das nicht. Auch wenn es einem wehtut, manchmal muss man einfach loslassen können.

„Bee, nächste Gruppe auf 12 Uhr, 2 km entfernt. Wir müssten bald an der Front ankommen.“

„Pass auf, die sind schon tot wie ne Maus♪!“

„Na dann.“ Motiviert schoß Naruto los.

Ob die Anderen, damit einverstanden sind, dass ich im Krieg mitmische? Immerhin ist der Krieg eigentlich da um mich zu beschützen, genauso hat es mir Sensei Iruka erklärt. Wie es ihm wohl geht? Er wird das schon schaffen, denn er ist stark und ich glaube an meinen großen Bruder. Ich bin echt froh, dass ich Freunde habe, wie meine Senseis, Sakura, Sai und die Anderen halt. Wer hätte jemals gedacht, dass der verstoßene Kyuubi-Junge einmal der Held des Dorfes sein würde oder dass die 5 Nationen einen Krieg führen um mich und Bee zu beschützen? Das Monster, mit dem niemand spielen durfte und von dem man nun, 4 Jahre später, Autogramme haben will. Obwohl ich doch schon als Kind das Dorf beschützen wollte. Doch mal zu einer bestimmten Einwohnerin Konoha´s zurück, ich befürchte, dass sie mit dem Leid mit dem der Krieg verbunden ist nicht klar kommt. Und dass sie unvorsichtig bei neuen Patienten wird nur um ihnen schneller zu helfen. Ich hoffe sie bringt sich nicht in Gefahr. Da fällt mir ein, sie war in letzter Zeit sehr ....

Im Medizinzelt Abteil III

~Sakura´s Sicht~

Chakra durchströmt den Menschen, der vor mir liegt, es war meins. Gerade mal ein paar Stunden waren vergangen und ich hatte mal wieder viel zu viel Chakra verbraucht. Du musst lernen dich zu zügeln, sonst reicht es nach her nicht mehr für die OP. „Mister ihre Wunden sind so gut wie verheilt, ruhen sie sich noch eine Woche aus, dann können sie wieder kämpfen.“ Der Patient strahlte mich an und bedankte sich. Ich machte mich auf zum nächsten Bett. Reine Routine-Untersuchung, alles wie gehabt. Keiner meiner Patienten hatte heute einen Rückschritt gemacht, alle schauten in die Zukunft und freuten sich, dass Naruto und Bee mit in den Krieg ziehen. Die Hoffnung vieler war zurückgekehrt. Mist schon wieder bin ich abgelenkt, schaue schnell auf die Uhr. Schon 9 Uhr?!! Ich stürmte aus meinem Abteil in den OP-Saal, legte meine Schutzkleidung an.

Heute musste ich also mein Spezial Chakra das erste Mal einsetzten. Es ist eine Fähigkeit an der ich die letzten 2 Monate heimlich trainiert hatte, nachdem ich es einigermaßen gut beherrschen konnte, zeigte ich es Tsunade-sama, die sich trotz der Kriegsplanung Zeit für mich nahm. Dies lohnte sich auch, der Hokage war richtig beeindruckt.

Dieses Spezial-Chakra konnte sich verformen, die Konsistenz ändern und es blieb dauerhaft im Körper, bis ich es auflöse, so ermöglicht es mir Schienen genau am Knochen anzulegen, oder auch komplizierte Brüche zu richten und gleich danach zu stabilisieren. Allerdings kostet es mich noch immer viel Chakra und Kraft dieses dunkelrote Chakra zu produzieren.

Nach der OP war ich richtig geschafft, Schweiß tropfte von meiner Stirn, die nassen Haare klebten in meinem Gesicht, doch durfte ich nicht schlapp machen. Schließlich war es erst 12 Uhr. Wieder flogen meine Gedanken zu Naruto.Was ist wenn er stark verletzt wird? Was wenn ein normales Medic-jutsu nichts mehr bringt? Was passiert wenn er getötet wird? Werden wir das verkraften? „Nein, Sakura hör auf so zu denken," hörte ich eine Stimme in mir, sie klang so wie Naruto´s. DAS kann nicht sein, ich mag ihn nur als Freund, mehr nicht!! ICH MAG IHN NICHT MEHR ALS EINEN FREUND ODER TEAMPARTNER. Glaub an ihn Sakura.

Zurück im Abteil, fingen mich die Patienten mit Fragen an zu löchern, über mich und Naruto. Längst hatte sich rum gesprochen, dass ich normalerweise im Team mit Naruto kämpfe und das schon seit 4 Jahren. Das erstaunte viele. Ich musste über ihn, Sasuke und gemeinsame Abenteuer berichten. Das fiel mir nicht besonders schwer, da ich sowieso die ganze Zeit an die „guten, alten“ Zeiten dachte.

Doch dann kam eine unerwartet Frage von einem Shinobi aus Suna: „Seit ihr, also Naruto und du, zusammen?“

„Wollt ihr bald heiraten?“, rief ein Anderer in den Kreis rein, bevor ich die Frage beantworten konnte. Ich starrte die zwei Leute an. Was hatte er da gerade gefragt? Nein das konnte doch nicht sein. Ich wurde bleich im Gesicht. Warum passierte immer mir das? Sollte ich ihnen erzählen, wie Naruto mich weg geschupst hatte, als ich vergeblich Gefühle ihn vorgaukelte, um ihn von der Jagd auf Sasuke abzubringen? Oder von der komplizierten Dreiecksbeziehung erzählen? Nein das geht niemanden etwas an!

„Noch nicht, aber das kann ja noch werden,“ antwortete ich mit einem Zwinkern und einem aufgesetzten Lächeln. Niedergeschlagen von dieser Antwort fragte mich keiner mehr irgendwelche Sachen. Dann verabschiedete ich mich und ging ins Bett. Ich konnte nicht sofort einschlafen, dauernd quälte mich die Frage: „Will ich etwa mit Naruto zusammen sein?“ Warum war ich vorhin so enttäuscht von mir, dass ich die Frage nicht bejahen konnte? Verdammt warum mach ich mir überhaupt so viele Gedanken über ihn? Mit diesem Gedanken schlief ich ein.

Die nächste Woche verlief sehr ruhig, nur ich wurde immer unruhiger und unkonzentrierter. Immer wieder sah ich in meinen Träumen Naruto verletzt, schwer atmend auf dem Boden liegen, Blut umgab ihn, seine Augen waren geschlossen, daneben entweder Sasuke oder Madara die laut lachten. Auch diese Nacht wachte ich wieder schweißgebadet auf, ich musste etwas dagegen unternehmen. Ich stand auf und packte meine 7 Sachen zusammen. Danach schnappte ich mir einen Zettel und schrieb drauf, dass ich mich selbst für die Gesundheit von Naruto und Bee verantwortlich fühlte und sie unterstützen werde.

Es war kurz vor Sonnenaufgang, also schlich ich mich schnell raus an den Wachen vorbei, denen ich sagte, dass ich eine besondere Aufgabe hätte. Nachdem ich hinter den ersten Bäumen verschwunden war fing ich an zu rennen. Bloß schnell weg, damit sie mich nicht verfolgen können. Doch was tun wenn es schon zu spät ist? Was ist wenn Naruto schon tot ist und Bee auch? Was wenn Madara mich als Geisel nimmt? Was würde dann Naruto tun falls er noch nicht tot wäre, würde er mich retten? Sein Leben riskieren? Es wäre nicht das erste Mal.


	7. Der Weg ins Glück?!

Bei Sakura  


Sakura rannte los, seit schon gut 2 Stunden rannte sie vom Lager weg, weg von der Sicherheit, aber auch weg von dem Leid der Patienten. Doch war und blieb es unüberlegt, überstürzt. Wie sollte sie Naruto finden, ohne genaue Informationen über den Standort? Sie wusste ja noch nicht mal wo es zur Front ging. Doch sie lief weiter, immer geradeaus, nach ihrem Gefühl.  


Währenddessen im Lager  


Unruhe breitete sich aus. Schon seit einer Stunde sollte Sakura ihre Patienten Essen bringen und sie untersuchen. Shizune kam, alarmiert durch die Unruhen, ins Zelt I.

„Was ist denn hier los??“ fragte sie.

Ein Patient antwortete grimmig: „Sakura ist immer noch nicht da und wir haben HUNGER. Wo bleibt sie??“ „WAS?!“ Entsetzt starrte Shizune den Shinobi an. Kurz darauf sprintete sie los zu Sakura´s Zimmer. Knallend flog die Tür auf „SAKURA?!“ Ein Zettel wirbelte umher, doch die Sekretärin bemerkte dies nicht. Das Fenster war geöffnet, leise glitt der Zettel auf den Boden genau vor die Füße von Shizune. Sie jedoch sprang aus dem Raum und stürmte zur Wache. Aber diese hatten nichts Ungewöhnliches festgestellt. Eine Kollegin kam und versuchte Shizune zu beruhigen, die außer sich vor Wut und Sorge war.

Diese Freundin ging zurück und sah nochmals in das verlassene Zimmer. Der Wind blies ihr ins Gesicht, als sie die Tür öffnete und damit auch der Zettel. Verwundert beäugte sie ihn und lächelte als sie ihn las. Sofort gab sie Shizune Bescheid, aber auch Tsunade. Die Hokage verstand sofort den Ernst der Lage. Was wenn die Zetsus sie angriffen und woher wollte sie wissen wo sich Naruto und Bee zurzeit befanden? „Shikaku! Versucht über Telepathie Sakura zu erreichen und schildert ihr den Weg zu Naruto!“  


Wieder bei Sakura  


~Sakura´s Sicht~  


Eine Stunde war inzwischen vergangen, seitdem ich bei Naruto ankam. Dank Shikaku, der mir den Weg erläuterte konnte ich Naruto erreichen. Als ich ihn sah, war da ein Kribbeln in der Bauchregion was ich nicht genau deuten konnte und ich fühlte mich auf einmal wieder in Sicherheit, was ich nicht ganz verstand. Denn normalerweise hatte ich dieses Gefühl nur wenn ich zu Hause in Konoha war und nicht wenn ich bei Bee oder Naruto war, eigenartig. Als Naruto mich sah war er sehr überrascht, er dachte vermutlich ich wäre ein Feind, doch schnell strahlte er über beide Ohren und rief meinen Namen „Sakura-chan“ Wären wir in einem Liebesfilm gewesen wären wir uns entgegen gerannt mit offenen Armen und er hätte mich hoch gehoben und mich um sich selbst geschleudert. Aber dies passierte nicht, warum wohl Sakura -.-" Ein Hauch von Enttäuschung breitete sich aus. Aber warum??? Sakura du hast keine Ansprüche auf ihn er ist nicht dein Freund, du liebst ihn doch noch nicht mal, oder?!--- Ach quatsch wie könnte man so einen Trottel mögen? --- Aber er hat mir schon des Öfteren mein Leben gerettet, und er ist immer für mich da.--- Ach Sakura halt doch den Mund, du redest dir nur alles ein. Du liebst doch immer noch Sasuke, zwar nicht mehr so stark wie früher, aber du liebst ihn!--- Wie ich die inneren Konflikte doch hasse. Am liebsten würde ich mir jetzt selbst eine runterhauen. Leider würde das ein bisschen merkwürdig aussehen. So nun wieder zu Naruto und Bee. Uns blieb leider nicht viel Zeit um uns zu begrüßen, denn kurz nach meinem Ankommen waren auch schon die ersten Zetsus da. Diese Pflanzen besiegten wir, als ob es Fliegen wären, sehr schnell. Es waren auch nicht sehr viele. Dabei sah ich Naruto das erste Mal in seiner Kyuubi-Gestalt und es erstaunte mich wie stark er geworden war. Nach diesem Kampf hieß es jetzt auf zur Front.  


Derweil bei Tsunade-sama  
  


„Ich verstehe... Ja, auch ihn werde ich sofort losschicken.“

Wen will Tsunade losschicken?  


Bei jemanden ganz anders  


„Was gibt es Inoichi?...Hm....OK. Wo?.... Ah OK ich werde in 1-2 Tagen da sein.... Ich werde ihm Bescheid sagen.... Geht klar!“ „Und los geht´s! Sempei wir haben eine Mission!“  


Wieder bei Naruto, Sakura und Bee  


„Sakura“, rief Naruto seine neu gebackenen Begleitung, „Wir müssen weiter“  


~Narutos Sicht~  


Warum sie wohl zu uns gestoßen ist. Ob sie es wieder probieren will? Oder meint sie es wirklich ernst? Oder hat sie Tsunade-sama geschickt, damit sie auf uns aufpasst?

Bee lief vorne weg, er kannte sich hier aus, schräg hinter ihm liefen wir, Sakura und ich. Plötzlich hörte ich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf.

„Na....o... Naruto Hörst du mich???“ „Wer spricht da?“ fragte ich und wunderte mich wer das sein könnte, aber vor allem WIE konnte jemand so zu mir sprechen. Ich blieb stehen um mich besser konzentrieren zu können. Sakura merkte das sofort und schrie Bee zurück. Währenddessen sprach die Stimme weiter. „Wieso sollten wir warten? Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich zur Front und helfen!“ „Das wissen wir, ihr sollt ja auch nur in eine andere Richtung als direkt zur Front gehen. Du wirst dich garantiert über diese Person freuen.“

„Aber!..“

„Naruto mach keinen Aufstand. Tsunade-sama hat dies befohlen. So... Lauft nun 6 km Richtung Süd-Ost dort ist eine Lichtung. Wartet dort. Ihr werdet diese Person von alleine erkennen und habt Geduld. Sie hat einen weiteren Weg zu laufen als ihr.“ Damit brach das Gespräch ab. Meine Freunde blickten mich fragend an. „Wir müssen zu einer Lichtung, Tsunade-sama´s Anordnung. Und jemand wird zu uns stoßen.“  


Platz, der geheim ist, den ihr nicht kennt und wo ihr auch nicht wisst wer dort ist...  


Seufzend ging er in das Büro der Kage. „Ist er schon los?“ „Ja, aber allein“ Verdutzt ließ Tsunade ihn stehen und ging aus dem Raum. „Warum ist unser Betreuer alleine, was ist da los?“

....

Inzwischen waren alle Kage zusammengekommen, nur Gaara war draußen im Kampf, da er der Anführer der Truppen war. Shikaku schüttelte den Kopf: „Wenn das mal gut geht. Aber es muss gut gehen, ansonsten sind wir aufgeschmissen.“ „Wir haben gute Chancen. Gerade kam die Nachricht rein, dass Einheit 4 den Feind erfolgreich versiegelt hat, die Einheiten 1,2,3 haben den Feind erkannt und bekämpfen ihn gerade, dazu hat die medizinische Abteilung den Feind unterdrücken können und Einheit 5 hat die Hand über den Kampf ergriffen. Sie rücken weiter wie geplant.“ „OK Danke nochmal Inoichi!“ Der Yamanaka legte seine Hand auf die Schulter von dem Schattenmeister und so verließen beide den Raum.


	8. Auf in den Kampf

Naruto und Bee lagen unter einem Baum und schliefen. Doch schliefen wirklich beide?  


~Naruto´s Sicht~  


_Na toll! Inzwischen sind 2 Tage vergangen und unser ach so tolles neues Teammitglied ist immer noch nicht da. Shikaku oder Inoichi haben sich in der Zwischenzeit auch noch nicht wieder gemeldet. Naja ich bin es ja gewöhnt, warten zu müssen._

_Ich weiß noch ganz genau, wie unser altes Team 7 immer wieder ewig auf Sensei Kakashi warten musste. Ja... ja …da waren wir noch ein Team Sasuke, Sakura und ich. Ich muss grinsen. Vor 4 Jahren war die Welt noch heil, zwar hatte ich damals noch nicht so viele Freunde wie heute. Aber ich hatte mein erstes Band geknüpft, welches ich jetzt leider zerstören muss._

_Es ist besser so, auch wenn sich noch vieles in mir sträubt Sasuke ernsthaft anzugreifen. Dies ist zwar nicht der erste Kampf mit ihm, allerdings ist es der erste Kampf mit der Absicht ihn zu töten. Schrecklicher Gedanke. Doch noch schlimmer ist es, weil Sakura diesen Kampf, der bald kommen wird, mit ansehen muss._

Ich drehe mich auf die Seite und schaue den Baum in der Ferne zu, wie sich die Blätter bewegen.

_Was wird Sasuke dazu sagen, wenn er merkt, dass ich ihn töten möchte? Wird er überhaupt etwas sagen? Doch was mich vor allem interessiert, ist er noch stärker geworden? Ist sein Hass gewachsen? Kann ich ihm standhalten?_

_Ach diese Fragen bringen mich auch nicht weiter. Ich wünschte ich müsste nicht gegen ihn kämpfen, jedenfalls nicht weil ich ihn töten muss._

_Itachi hatte von Anfang an Recht. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schaffen kann gegen einen so guten Freund anzutreten, um Konoha zu beschützen._

_Verdammt NARUTO hör auf so zu denken! Du MUSST Konoha beschützen um JEDEN Preis, auch wenn es deinen Tod verlangt._

„Da hätte ich, aber auch noch ein Wörtchen mit zu reden, Naruto. Jetzt habe ich endlich einen Jinjuriki gefunden, der mich versteht und dann willst du dich von so einem Uchiha töten lassen? Warum zweifelst du so an dir selbst? Das hast du doch sonst nie getan“

_Tja das wüsste ich auch gern, vielleicht weil ich in letzter Zeit wegen Sakura so durcheinander bin._

„Hm das musst du mit dir vereinbaren. Auf alle Fälle ist sie eine scharfe Braut“

Damit zog sich der Kyuubi wieder zurück.

_Ein toller Tipp, Kurama._

Seufzend richtete ich mich auf und lief zu Sakura. Bee lag noch immer schlafend unterm Baum währenddessen Sakura das Essen vorbereitete.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf mein Gesicht. Wie gut sich Sakura um uns kümmerte oder hatte sie das schon immer gemacht?

_Ach verdammt… Ich bin einfach zu verwirrt, um einen klaren Gedanken zu erfassen. Als Erstes die Sache mit Sasuke, dann mit Sakura und als letztes dieser Madara, den ich um jeden Preis stoppen muss._

Mein Kopf fühlte sich an, als ob er jeden Moment zerspringen würde.

Ich meldete mich bei Sakura ab und sagte, dass ich in einer Stunde wieder da wäre.

Sorgenvoll blickte sie mir nach, doch wendete sie nichts ein. Vielleicht bereute sie es, zu uns gekommen zu sein.

Den tanzenden Blättern folgend, ging ich in Richtung Wald. Auf einer Lichtung angekommen setzte ich mich auf einen großen Stein.

Leise plätscherte der Bach neben mir. Mein Haare bewegten sich mit dem Wind mit und ich zog reine saubere Luft ein.

Ich atmete ruhig ein und aus, ging in den Sennin-Modus und checkte die Lage an der Front. _Bald werde ich ihnen helfen können._ Zum Glück konnte ich von allen Freunden das Chakra spüren. Eine große Erleichterung durchflutete meinen Körper.

Doch war ich immer noch total deprimiert, deswegen fragte ich Kurama nach einem Gespräch - vielleicht weiß er was mit mir los war?

„Du vertraust dir selber nicht mehr und bist enttäuscht von dir, sowohl weil du deinen Freund nicht zurückholen konntest, als auch wegen Sakura“

_Du kennst mich echt gut, Kumpel._

„Ich lebe in dir, kann deine Gedanken und Gefühle sehen beziehungsweise spüren. Wie sollte ich das nicht wissen?“ antwortete der Kyuubi lachend.

_Doch was mach ich jetzt?_

„Sasuke und Madara besiegst du. Haben wir uns verstanden? Und mit Sakura… lass es einfach auf dich zu kommen. Ich habe nicht so viel Ahnung von Frauen. Ach und noch etwas denk daran: Sasuke ist dein Feind!!! Er HASST dich. Er sieht dich nicht als Freund, du bist für ihn ein Niemand! Lass dir von ihm nicht alles wegnehmen, weder dein Heimatdorf Konoha, noch deine Lebensfreude!“

 _Ich weiß, dass Sasuke mein Feind ist._ Entschlossen stand ich auf. Ich war bereit diesem Wahnsinn ein Ende zu setzten und wenn es mein Leben kosten würde.

„Das ist der Naruto, den ich kenne“

_Ich zähle auf dich, mein Freund!_

„Ich bin allzeit bereit!“ Zufrieden zog sich Kurama zurück.

Mit neuem Selbstbewusstsein ging ich zu unserem Lager.

Sakura, Bee und eine andere Gestalt warteten auf mich. Man erkannte schon vom Weiten, dass es sich dabei um einen Shinobi handelte.

Dieser Shinobi trug die typische Konoha-Shinobiweste, eine dunkelblaue Hose und einen gleichfarbigen Pullover. Seine Haare waren silberfarben und standen in alle Richtungen ab. Mit einem scheinbar gleichgültigen Blick drehte er sich um und blickte in meine Richtung. Ich konnte ein Lächeln, durch seine Gesichtsmaske erkennen.

Sofort rannte ich, voller Freude, los, um unseren neuen Gruppenleiter zu begrüßen,Kakashi-Sensei.

Team Kakashi war wieder vereint mit dem Zusatz von Bee.

Nach einem köstlichen Essen brachen wir auf, endlich geht es los.

_Endlich kann ich meinen Freunden helfen und niemand muss mehr für Bee´s und meinen Schutz sterben, nicht wenn ich es verhindern kann!_

Am nächsten Tag kamen wir an die Abzweigung, wo sich unsere Wege vorerst trennen sollten.  


~Rückblick~  


„Wir müssen uns eine Strategie überlegen, wie wir am besten den Truppen helfen. Die Truppen die in der Nähe sind, sind die Division von Gaara und Mifune. Beide benötigen dringend Unterstützung. Ich würde deswegen vorschlagen, dass wir uns aufteilen. Naruto und Sakura, ihr geht in Richtung Nord-Osten, ab dem Trennungspunkt. Bee und ich gehen in Richtung Westen. Irgendwelche Einwende?“

„Nein“, riefen alle nach einem Blickaustausch. „Dann ist alles besprochen.“  


~Rückblick-Ende~  


~Sakura´s Sicht~  


Bee´s und mein Blick trafen sich noch einmal und dann rannten Naruto und ich auch schon los. Er legte ein flottes Tempo vor, da er inzwischen sehr ungeduldig geworden war. _Wenn wir so weiter rennen sind wir innerhalb eines Tages da._

 _Allerdings werden uns die Zetsus den Weg wohl noch früh genug behindern._ Als wir kurz eine Pause machten und ich hinters Gebüsch musste, ging Naruto auch noch in den Sennin-Modus.

„Übertreibst du es nicht ein bisschen?“ fragte ich.

„Nein, es geht immer hin um unsere Freunde.“ antwortete er todernst. Und mit diesen Worten rannte er auch schon wieder davon. Ich seufzte und lief ihm wieder hinterher.  


Mal ganz wo anders  


„Ich will, dass du diesen Jungen unschädlich machst. Er steht mir im Weg.“

„Jawohl!“ kam es aus der anderen Richtung. Die Stimme klang gelangweilt. Cool und entspannt drehte sich ein Junge um und ging langsam in Richtung Ausgang.  


Wieder zu Naruto  


~Sakura´s Sicht~  


Seit schon drei Stunden liefen wir jetzt schon wieder durch diese endlose Steppe. Naruto wurde immer schneller. Trotz meiner Warnung verwendete er immer mehr Chakra, um schneller zu werden.

_Und wer darf das dann wieder ausbaden? Natürlich ich. Ich muss ihn ja heilen, obwohl ich selbst natürlich kein Chakra mehr haben werde, wenn er so weiter macht. Und dann bin ich mal wieder nutzlos. Woher kommt mir dieses Gefühl nur bekannt vor? Ach ja das habe ich dauernd, wenn er es mal wieder zu weit treibt und möglicherweise muss dann ich auch noch gerettet werden._

_Nein, soweit darf ich es nicht kommen lassen. Möglicherweise werde ich dann auch noch verwundet und kann mich selbst nicht mehr heilen… Nein, aus, Sakura._

_DU BIST STARK. Aber trotzdem solltest du Naruto´s Fehlverhalten korrigieren._

„Naruto!“ schrie ich. Immer noch verängstigt von meinem vorherigen Gedanken brach meine Stimme am Ende weg.

Verwirrt von meiner unnormalen, erhöhten Tonlage blieb mein Teamkamerad stehen, drehte sich zu mir um und sah in mein, vom Laufen rotes Gesicht.

Verwundert und erstaunt starrte er mich an: „Was ist los Sakura-chan?“

„Ich hab kaum noch Chakra, du bist viel zu schnell. Außerdem ist es fast schon dunkel und wir sollten ein Lager aufschlagen.“

Naruto blickte in den Himmel hinauf und murmelte etwas vor sich hin, was sich so anhörte wie: „Verdammt es ist wirklich schon dunkel, echt jetzt. Warum habe ich das nicht bemerkt?“

Laut fügte er hinzu: „Da unten ist ein guter Platz zum Schlafen“ und deutete mit der rechten Hand auf eine kleine Lichtung neben einem Bach.

„Wir müssten morgen auch innerhalb 1-2 h an der Division sein.“

„Ist gut. Ich mache die erste Nachtwache.“

Wir beide bauten schweigend das Zelt auf. Naruto verschwand auch sofort in dieses und ich setzte mich davor. Ich dachte über die Tage nach, seit ich zu ihm gestoßen bin. _Er ist echt sehr still. Ob er immer noch über mein Liebesgeständnis nachdenkt? Vielleicht hätte ich ihn nicht anlügen sollen. In diesem Moment war es gelogen. Es wäre auch jetzt immer noch gelogen. Hätte er die Wahrheit vielleicht besser vertragen? Ob er Sasuke jetzt töten will?_

Die Nacht verlief ruhig und nach ein paar Stunden löste mich Naruto ab.

Er sah nicht gerade danach aus, dass er geschlafen hätte. Doch wagte ich mich nicht etwas zu sagen.

Ich war froh endlich mich hinlegen zu können und schlief auch sofort ein.

Am nächsten Morgen weckte mich Naruto grinsend auf: „Guten Morgen Prinzessin. Hast du gut geschlafen?“

Gähnend streckte ich mich und wünschte auch ihm einen schönen guten Morgen. Nachdem ich eine Kleinigkeit mit Naruto gegessen hatte, ging es auch schon weiter. Ein paar Kilometer weiter waren wir auch schon mitten in einem Kampf. Als erstes begegneten uns Zetsus, doch sahen sie, wie normale Shinobis aus. Das verwirrte mich. Nur Naruto erkannte sie. So entwickeln wir eine Strategie: Er sagte wer alles eine Kopie ist und wir zerschlugen dann zusammen diese.

Schon bald war der Sieg über diese Zetsus Unser und wir kamen dem wahren Kampfgeschehen immer näher. Schon von weitem hörte man Schreie, klirrende Waffen und explodierende Kunais. Es war grauenvoll. Auch Naruto ging dies an die Nerven, doch statt langsamer zu werden, wie ich, rannte er mit voller Geschwindigkeit los.

Und ich hatte mal wieder Probleme mit zu halten. Bald darauf waren wir im Zentrum des Kampfes.

Ich kümmerte mich sofort um die Verwundeten und suchte ein paar Medicnins zusammen. Wir bauten ein provisorisches Medizinlager auf und behandelten alle Verletzten so gut es ging.

Es waren einfach zu viele Verwundeten und zu wenig Medicnins. Ich musste mein Spezial-Chakra mehrere Male einsetzten, um diesen zu helfen.

Währenddessen kämpfte Naruto in der ersten Reihe. Der Kampf dauerte noch 2 Tage bis alle Zetsus bekämpft waren. Ich zwang alle Shinobis sich mindesten einen Tag auszuruhen. Ich heilte viele Wunden, verbrauchte viele Kräuter und Verbände.

Am Abend kam Naruto auf mich zu. Ich war gerade dabei die Medicnins ins Bett zu schicken und verteilte nebenbei die Suppen. Naruto legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter und schob mich sanft zur Seite: „ Sakura du hast die letzten Tage hart gearbeitet. Leg dich hin und ruh dich aus. Wir müssen morgen früh weiter und ich will dich nicht zurücklassen müssen. Ich übernehme den Rest.“

„Aber Naruto du solltest dich doch hinlegen! Geh wieder ins Bett. Ich…“

Naruto unterbrach mich und sagte: „Ich habe schon den ganzen Tag rumgelegen. Meine Wunden wurden schon von dir geheilt und du hast dich die ganze Zeit um die Verwundeten gekümmert. Denk mal an dich. Du musst noch lange fit bleiben. Ich will dich nicht verlieren.“ _Ich dich doch auch nicht_ : „Ok Ich geh mich hinlegen. Du übernimmst aber nicht die Nachtschicht. Verstanden!?“

Lachend antwortete er mir: „Nein, nachher bekomme ich noch Prügel von dir.“

Genauso lachend schwang ich scherzhaft die Suppenkelle vor seiner Nase hin und her. Damit ging in ein Zelt.

Zufälligerweise traf ich genau das Zelt, wo Naruto sich den ganzen Tag erholt hatte. Dies wusste ich natürlich nicht, also schlief ich erstaunlich schnell ein.

Ich träumte mal wieder von Team 7, den Tage in der Akademie und natürlich an Sasuke.

Ich sah mich, wie ich hinter Sasuke hinterher rannte und ihn immer wieder meine Liebe gestand. _Wie naiv ich doch damals war_ Außerdem die sehr wichtigen Ereignisse, als er zum Beispiel das Dorf verließ oder als wir uns bei Orochimaru wieder sahen. Auf einmal kamen mir diese Gefühle albern vor…

Ich wachte auf. Ich war total verwirrt.

_Waren dies meine wahren Gefühle? Habe ich sie die ganze Zeit unterdrückt? Mag ich Sasuke etwa schon länger nicht mehr??...._

_Nein das ist unmöglich. Sakura du liebst ihn immer noch. Du magst ihn sehr sogar, du rennst ihm doch immer noch hinterher…_

_Was soll das?_

_Du weißt ganz genau, dass du nie im Leben dich von Sasuke lösen kannst._

_Dafür liebst du ihn zu sehr, … oder? Warum solltest du ihn jetzt auf einmal nicht mehr mögen? Das ist undenkbar. Das war garantiert nur deine verwirrte Psyche, die dir einen Streich gespielt hat... Genau es war ein Albtraum._

Erschöpft von dem vielen denken schlief ich wieder ein, ohne zu merken, dass Naruto mich die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte.  


~Narutos Sicht~  


Wie ich Sakura versprochen hatte, erledigte ich noch ihre Aufgabe und ging dann in mein Zelt. Doch es war nicht mehr meins, eine schwarze Gestalt lag da, eingemummelt in meine graue Decke. Als ich genauer hinsah erkannte ich rosa Haare und musste grinsen. Sakura hatte sich das nächst beste Zelt zum Schlafen ausgesucht und sich dabei zufällig für meins entschieden.

Ich setzte mich immer noch grinsend im Schneidersitz neben sie und beobachtete ihre gleichmäßigen Atemzüge. Sie beruhigte mich.

Ich nahm langsam ein bisschen natürliches Chakra auf, nur ganz wenig, um die Shinobis und mögliche Feinde im Lager spüren zu können. Ich spürte ein sehr unruhiges Chakra in meiner Nähe. Ich machte die Augen auf. Es war Sakuras. Unruhig wühlte sie sich in der Decke hin und her. Jeden Moment würde sie aufwachen und sich aufsetzten. Kaum hatte ich meinen Gedanken zu Ende geführt, sah ich sie vor mir sitzen. Sie hatte den Rücken zu mir gedreht und versuchte ihr aufgewühltes Chakra zur Ordnung zu zwingen.

Dabei stützte sie sich auf ihre Arme und wischte sich immer und immer wieder über sie Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. _Woran sie wohl gerade denkt?_ Erschöpft sah ich sie sich wieder auf den Boden fallen lassen. Einen Moment dachte ich, dass sie in Ohnmacht fallen würde, doch seufzt sie, als sie wieder lag, laut auf und kurz danach schlief sie auch schon wieder.

Ihr Chakra beruhigt sich und sie wachte nicht nochmal in dieser Nacht auf.

Ich wachte am nächsten Morgen vor Sakura auf. Sie schlief noch immer tief und fest. Sie war sehr erschöpft. Sanft rüttelte ich an ihrer Schulter. Langsam wurde sie wach und schaute mich verschlafen an. Sofort war sie natürlich hell wach und wünschte mir einen guten Morgen. Zufrieden begab ich mich aus dem Zelt und hielt Ausschau nach Gaara. Er war unser Teamführer im Moment.

Suchend ging ich umher und fand ihn dann beim Frühstück neben Temari sitzen. Ich ließ mich neben ihn nieder und fing an Gaara zu fragen: „Gaara was sollen Sakura und ich jetzt machen? Sollen wir vielleicht schon vorgehen, damit wir schneller da sind?“

„Nein.“ Kam es monoton von einem meiner besten Kumpels.

„Kakashi ist ebenfalls fertig mit seiner Aufgabe. Bee wird bei der Gruppe bei Mifune bleiben und dort aushelfen. Ihr wartet auf Kakashi und rennt dann zu Darui.“

„Och menno nicht schon wieder warten.“

„Ich hoffe, dass ihr noch Kontakt zu Shizune aufnehmt, um die restlichen Verletzten dort rüber zu leiten.“

„Habe verstanden!“

_Damit ging ich zu Sakura und überbrachte ihr die Nachricht, nachdem sie ein bisschen Zeit für mich gefunden hatte, was ca. eine Stunde dauerte._

_Naja ich habe ja keine Ansprüche auf sie… oder will ich das etwa? Ach quatsch. Schnell verdrängte ich den Gedanken und blickte mich um, wo ich helfen könnte. Am frühen Abend machte sich die 4. Division unter Leitung von Gaara weiter zu der Division, die eigentlich unter Kakashi stehen sollte, doch Yamato übernahm die Leitung solange, bis Kakashi seine Mission mich zu unterstützen abgeschlossen hatte. Damit ging ein stressiger Tag zur Neige. Was die nächsten Tage wohl mit sich bringen?_


	9. Unerwarteter Vorschlag

~ein paar Tage später, bei Sakura, Kakashi und Naruto~  


Inzwischen waren die 3 Ninjas auf dem Weg zu Darui, doch immer wieder wurde ihnen der Weg versperrt. Zetsus standen ihnen im Weg, diese wollten jedoch nicht weniger werden. Die Gruppe kämpfte Tag und Nacht. Nur durch ein paar Stunden Schlaf hatten sie noch genügend Energie, um überleben zu können. Und doch schafften sie es von Schlacht zu Schlacht der Mittleren Entfernungskampfeinheit immer näher zu kommen. Nach 2 Tagen und Nächten waren sie endlich bis zum Mittelpunkt des Geschehens vorgedrungen. Sofort halfen Sakura, Kakashi und Naruto der Division. Sakura heilte mit ein paar anderen Medic-Ninjas die Verwundeten, die Kakashi und Naruto mit den gesunden Ninja zu ihr brachten, wenn sie gerade nicht selber in einen der Kämpfe verwickelt waren. Schon einen Tag später hatte sich der Kampf eindeutig zum Besseren gewendet, was garantiert an den vielen Schattendoppelgängern von Naruto lag. Die Shinobis waren nun in der Überzahl und der Kampf lag endlich in ihren Händen und nach nur einem Tag war kein Zetsu mehr in Sicht. Dieses Mal wollten sich Sakura, Kakashi und Naruto früher als die Division auf den Weg machen, um nicht wieder so spät zu kommen.  


~Sakura’s Sicht~  


„Kakashi bitte warten sie!“ drang eine männliche Stimme zu der Gruppe hin.

Kakashi drehte sich um. Hinter ihm kam Kankuro angelaufen. Außer Atem wendete sich der Divisionsleiter an den Kopierninja.

„Gaara bräuchte kurz ihren Rat! Es geht um die Taktik, die wir gegen bestimmte Shinobis anwenden sollten. Bitte lassen sie uns die noch schnell durchgehen, bevor sie aufbrechen!“

„Na gut.“ Der Raikiri-Benutzer blickte zu Naruto und mir, mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Ihr dürft schon vorgehen. Würde ich es verbieten wäre Naruto so oder so alleine losgegangen, nicht wahr? Also passt gut auf euch auf, besonders du Naruto!“ meinte er noch ernst.

„Kein Problem, echt jetzt!“ antwortete der Chaosninja mit seinem typischen Lächeln.

 _Er sah so ruhig und friedlich aus. Derweil hatte er so viele Hürden zu überwältigen, woran ich nicht ganz unschuldig war. Ich atmete seufzend aus. Naja jetzt versuchte ich ihn zu unterstützen, wo ich nur konnte. Ich hoffe bloß, dass ich ihm nicht im Weg stehen werde._  


~Bei Yamatos Division~  


„Herr Kommandant auf dem Kampffeld ist ein Feind aufgetaucht.“ rief ein Shinobi aufgeregt seinem Anführer in das Medizinzelt hinein. Es lag Spannung in der Luft.

„Er gibt sich als Madara Uchiha aus und hat schon 20 Shinobis getötet.“

„WAAASSS?“ Yamato sprang entsetzt auf.

„DAS darf nicht wahr sein. Informiert SOFORT die Kage! Nur noch Distanzangriffe einsetzten! Sagt mir sofort Bescheid, wenn ihr eine Nachricht habt. Ich bin an der Front“ Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Madara war das schlimmste was seiner Division passieren könnte.

Yamato rannte so schnell er konnte aus dem Zelt hinaus ins Getümmel. In der Schlacht angekommen blieb er geschockt stehen. Er musste mit ansehen, wie ein paar Feuerbälle einige seiner Männer getötet hatten. Er beobachtete immer wieder wie, Shinobis zu dieser einen Person rannten und ihn angriffen. Doch fast jeden Wimpernschlag später lagen diese Ninjas schmerzverkrümmt auf den Boden. Eine verrückte Lache schallte an Yamatos Ohr. Der getönte Boden füllte sich immer mehr mit Leichen und blutüberströmten Körpern. „Rückzug! Den Rest übernehme ich!“ Mit entschlossenem Blick lief Yamato an den geschockten Kämpfern vorbei, die ihm respektvoll auswichen.

Er wusste, dass er keine Chance gegen Madara hatte, doch war er bereit sein Leben für etwas sehr Wertvolles zu geben: Den Frieden.  


~In einer dunklen Höhle~  


„Der Krieg hat eine Wendung erhalten, Meister. Viele Zetsus und Edo Tensei-Benutzer wurden schon ausgeschaltet.“

„Aber an Madara werden sie sich die Zähne ausbeißen. Auch wenn ich die Technik von Kabuto nicht bevorzuge… Sasuke weiß Bescheid?“

„Ja Meister, es kam ihm sehr gelegen.“

„Sehr gut… du kannst gehen Zetsu! Verpass den Kampf nicht.“

„Jawohl Meister“

„Mal sehen wie du dich schlägst… Sasuke.“

Eine tiefe Lache ertönte und schallte an den Höhlenwänden wieder. Man hörte Fledermäuse erschreckt umher flattern.  


~bei Naruto und Sakura~  


„Hast du die Markierungen gemacht, Naruto?“

„Jap alles erledigt. Wir können weiter… Hoffentlich holt er uns bald ein.“

„Ja sonst kommen wir gar nicht voran. Das ist alles sehr zeitaufwendig.“

„Kakashi-sensei soll sich gefälligst beeilen!“

Sie rannten schweigend weiter, bis Sakura die Stille brach: „Sag mal Naruto, Ich habe gehört, dass du jetzt Kyuubi kontrollieren kannst?“

„Ich würde es nicht als kontrollieren bezeichnen, eher als freundschaftliches Abkommen und er heißt Kurama.“

Sakura lächelte ihn an „Das freut mich für euch“

„Ich kann ihn dir gerne später mal vorstellen beziehungsweise ein Gespräch zwischen euch anbieten.“

„Klar warum nicht?“

Es vergingen ein paar Minuten ehe Naruto bemerkte wie dunkel es inzwischen geworden war. So unterbrach er die angenehme Stille.

„Wollen wir nicht langsam ein Nachtlager aufschlagen?“ fragte der Chaosninja nun seine Partnerin.

„Klar, kannst du noch mal die Lage wegen den Zetsus checken?“

„Schon längst erledigt. Wir können heute beide schlafen, gleichzeitig.“  


~Sakuras Sicht~  


Zum Glück. Dankend lächelte ich ihn an. _Doch wir hatten ein Problem: wir besaßen nur ein Zelt. Ein sehr kleines._

Bei den Gedanken, dass Naruto die Nacht neben mir verbrachte schlug mein Herz schneller und mir wurde heiß im Gesicht. _Hatte ich Fieber? Ich würde doch jetzt nicht krank werden._

Doch dann meldete sich Naruto zu Wort. Als ob er Gedanken lesen könnte verkündete er seine Absicht: „Ich glaube ich sollte draußen schlafen, damit du deine Ruhe hast.“

„Nein! ... bloß nicht“ erschrocken schaute ich ihn ins Gesicht und stammelte als Begründung hinzu: „Nac...nachher er…erkältest du dich.“ Und das will ich nicht, beendete ich den Satz in meinen Gedanken.

Naruto lachte mich an: „Sag mal geht es dir nicht so gut? Du stammelst so und ich erkälte mich schon nicht. Ich bin resistent, echt jetzt!“

„Nein!“ setzte ich wütend an und ignorierte seine Stichelei. Merkte er denn nicht, dass ich ihn bei mir haben will??? „Auf keinen Fall! Du schläfst bei mir im Zelt und keine Widerrede!“

Erschrocken aber dennoch glücklich gab Naruto nach: „Na gut“

Er grinste mich frech an, anscheinend hatte er gerade irgendeinen perversen Gedanken. Also fügte ich leicht säuerlich hinzu: „Wag´s dir bloß nicht mich anzufassen, sonst bist du tot. Verstanden?“

Erschrocken und leicht panisch wich Naruto ein paar Schritte zurück und hob entschuldigend seine Hände hoch, während er rot anlief. _Voll erwischt dachte ich noch und ging dann in das inzwischen aufgebaute Zelt._

_Naruto kam nach und so saßen wir zwei still schweigend in der Enge bis ich entschied mich hinzulegen. Ich schlief schnell ein und bemerkte nicht mehr wie sich auch Naruto neben mich zum Schlaf legte._

Doch der nächste Morgen sollte nicht ruhig verlaufen.  


~Derweil bei den Kage~  


Die Kage haben soeben die erschreckende Nachricht von Yamato bekommen. Mal sehen wie sie darauf reagieren:

„Wir müssen auf der Stelle dort hin, Raikage. Wir können nicht länger warten.“

„Beruhigen sie sich Lady Tsunade. Wer soll hier die Führung übernehmen, solange wir weg sind?“

„Shikaku wäre perfekt dafür geeignet,“ meldete sich die Mizukage per Übertragung. „Ich wäre mit meiner Spezialgruppe innerhalb eines Tages da, der Tsuchikage wesentlich früher.“

„Hm..“ ein unzufriedenes Brummen kam vom Raikagen. „Na gut. Ich habe gemerkt, dass Shikaku die nötigen Führungsqualitäten besitzt. Enttäusch mich ja nicht!“ Mit warnendem Blick durchbohrte der Raikage den Angesprochenen, der ihn ernst anschaute und verstehend nickte.

„C bereite alles vor. Doch wie wollen sie zum Kampfort kommen, Hokage?“

„Ich komme mit ihnen. Nicht umsonst habe ich dies hier.“ Sie zeigte auf den Punkt auf ihrer Stirn. „Ninjamethode: Neuerschaffende Regeneration“ Der Punkt wurde zu einer Linie der sich über die Stirn ausbreitete und überall sowohl auf den Armen als auch auf den Beinen seine Spuren hinterließ. „Ich bin soweit Raikage.“

„Gut dann kommen sie Hokage.“

Beide stellten sich auf einen blauen Kreis und nach der Frage, ob sie nun wirklich bereit wären erschien ein grelles Licht. Ein Wimpernschlag später war der Kreis leer.

„Teleportationsjutsu erfolgreich abgeschlossen“, rief Mabui.


	10. Ankunft der Kage

~bei Division B~  


Langsam ging die Sonne unter. Die Umgebung war in dunkelrotes Licht getaucht. Doch nicht alles war wegen der Sonne rot. Keuchend lag er auf dem Boden. „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du die Welt zerstörst Madara!“

Ein furchteinflößendes Lachen erklang. „Du Winzling“, dabei zeigte der Angesprochene mit dem Zeigefinger auf den schwerverletzten Shinobi vor ihm, „willst mich aufhalten? Du bist doch jetzt schon tot. Lerne die Kraft der UCHIHA kennen.“ Erneut kam eine schreckliche Lache aus dem Munde des Uchihas. Gerade setzte Madara zum Angriff an, als eine auftauchende Rauchwolke hinter Yamato seine Aufmerksamkeit weglenkte.

Nur noch wenige Sonnenstrahlen blitzten hinter dem Gebirge hervor. Die Nacht brach herein. Ein wenig überrascht betrachteten die Gegner die Wolke, die sich langsam lichtete. Yamato kniff die Augen zusammen. Er erkannte zwei Schatten, es waren Personen.

Als er bemerkte, dass auch Madara unkonzentriert war nutzte er seine Chance: „Jetzt oder nie. Holzfreisetzung: Technik der leisen Mordstricke.“ Der Kommandant streckte den Arm aus und schlug ihn so leise, wie möglich auf den Boden. Ein paar Sekunden später kam ein Ast aus dem Boden vor seinen Gegner und versuchte sich um den Fuß des Uchihas zu schlängeln, doch glitt das Holz durch den Gegner hindurch.

„Verdammt wer oder was ist der Kerl?“ murmelte Yamato verzweifelt.

Amüsiert lachte der Angegriffene auf „Sollte das ein Angriff sein, Winzling?“

„Mist ich bin erledigt.“ Yamato war kurz davor sein Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Zu lange versuchte er schon Madara aufzuhalten und hatte sich zu schwere Verletzungen zugezogen.  


„Endlich ist diese Wolke weg. Dauert das immer solange?“

„Meist schon… Schau mal wen wir da haben!“

„Madara“, knurrte die eine Person und schaute den Angesprochenen mit ernstem Blick in die Augen. Erst danach bemerkte sie Yamato, der vor ihren Füßen lag. „Yamato, du hast dich gut geschlagen. Den Rest übernehmen wir.“

„Die Kage.“ Brachte der ehemalige Anbu noch über seine Lippen, bevor sein Körper nun endgültig erschlaffte und ihn in die Dunkelheit holte. Zwei Ninja holten sofort ihren Kommandanten, nachdem sie den Hokage fragten, ob sie sich nähern durften. Die Ninjas respektierten ihren Leiter sehr und behandelten ihn so gut es ging.

Madara hatte das Spektakel still von einem Felsen aus beobachtet: „Welch eine Ehre zwei Kagen zu begegnen. Lady Tsunade und der Raikage, wie ich annehme.“ Madara grinste spöttisch.

„Madara Uchiha hör auf mit dem Scheiß. Wir sind hier um dich zu besiegen.“

Der Angesprochene bekam einen Lachanfall: „IHR wollt MICH, den großen Madara besiegen? Ein guter Witz ein sehr guter Witz. Ihr seid alle so lustig.“ Er wischte sich die Lachtränen aus dem Augenwinkel.

Dem Raikage, der schnell seine Disziplin verlor, entwich ein Grollen. Er schaute zu seinem Gegner, sammelte Chakra in seiner Faust und war blitzschnell vor ihm und versuchte ihn zu erwischen. Dieser wich geschickt aus und lachte, als sei es ein Spiel.

„Sollte das etwa eine Attacke sein?“ Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Tsunade hatte ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggeschlagen. Madara drückte sich von einem gelösten Steinbrocken ab und landete wenige Meter weiter weg.

„Hm vielleicht könnte das doch mal ein guter Zeitvertreib werden.“ Doch änderte Madara nach dem nächsten Angriff des Raikagen seine Meinung wieder.

„Horizontale Blitzeinklemmung Hieb*“

„Och nö ist ja langweilig. Und IHR sollt Kage sein?“ Nun wurde der Raikage sehr sauer. Er sammelte nochmals Chakra an und eine blaue Aura umgab ihn. Blitzschnell versuchte er seinen Gegner immer und immer wieder zu treffen, doch nichts funktionierte dabei. Madara fing wieder an zu lachen, nachdem er die vergeblichen Versuche des Kagen mit angesehen hat.

In der Ferne hörte man Getrampel und eine ältere Stimme die sich immer wieder beschwerte.

„Mein Rücken ohh das tut so weh.“

„Mensch Opa lass dich doch tragen.“

„Nein das ist gegen meinen Stolz.“ Ein Krachen und ein Schmerzensschrei waren zu hören. „Ahh mein Rücken. Verdammt ich sollte in den Ruhezustand gehen.“

Tsunade und der Raikage schauten sich belustigt in die Augen.

„Das kann nur einer sein.“ Grinste die Schneckenprinzessin den Raiton Benutzer an. Als der Tsuchikage endlich im Kampfgeschehen angekommen war begrüßte ihn der Hokage: „Na alter Herr auch schon da?“ „Natürlich my lady“ antwortete er ironisch. „Dann lasst uns mal beginnen“ Während der altersschwächere Shinobi sich in die Lüfte erhob kam auch in einer gewissen Ferne der Mizukage an. Zum Glück hatte Madara sie noch nicht bemerkt so konnte sie in aller Ruhe einen Plan aus hecken. Der Raikage hielt wie immer an seinen Angriffen fest, wo noch nicht eine sein Ziel getroffen hatte.  


~Währenddessen bei einem Nukenin~  


„Du bist dir da auch ganz sicher, Kisame?“

„Hundert Pro. Itachi hat mir diesen Tipp hinterlassen bevor er gestorben ist und ich bin ihn nachgegangen.“

„Dieser verfluchte Danzo. Was hat er denn noch alles gemacht?“

„Hier ist es Sasuke. Weiter kann ich dich nicht begleiten nur Uchiha ist das Eintreten erlaubt. In diesem Archiv müsstest du alle Informationen finden die du brauchst. Ich hoffe du findest deine Antworten.“

„Hm, danke Kisame.“

Verwundert über diesen Dank ging Kisame weg von der Höhle.

 _Was hast du dir da nur eingebrockt gehabt, Itachi?_  


~wieder bei den Kagen~  


„Tsunade!“ „Schon dabei.“ Der Hokage formte schnell ein paar Fingerzeichen und rief dann ihre große Schnecke. Im Flüsterton berichtete sie ihren vertrauten Geist was der Plan ist und dass sie sich auf jeden Kage aufteilen soll, damit sie im Kontakt bleiben konnten.

Der Raikage versuchte Madara zu beschäftigen während der Tsuchikage immer wieder aus der Luft Gesteinsbrocken versuchte im richtigen Moment abzufeuern. Eine tödliche Waffe, die jeden anderen Gegner bei nur einem Treffer sofort ausschalten würde, nur nicht Madara. Tsunade versuchte genauso wie der Raikage den Feind mit mehr oder weniger ernstgemeinten Angriffen abzulenken, so dass dieser nicht auf seine Umgebung achten kann. Doch dies gelang den Kagen kaum.

Wind kam auf. Der Mizukage benutzte diesen um Magma mit den Gesteinsbrocken zu kombinieren.

Die Waffe vom Tsuchikagen wurde noch tödlicher. Jeder Gegenstand der auch nur das Magma berührte verbrennt oder schmilzt augenblicklich.

Doch mit dem Wind war noch etwas anderes gekommen. Oder besser gesagt jemand anders. Im hinteren Teil des Kampfplatzes formte sich ein kleiner Strudel aus Sand. Erst erkannte man nur eine längliche Form. Doch Sekunde um Sekunde entstanden erst Beine, Arme dann später Kopf und die Kampfkleidung. Erst zum Schluss nahm der Sandbeherrscher die Farben wieder an. „Na hat sich der Kleine auch mal eingefunden.“ Lachte der Raikage auf. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf das Gesicht des Jüngsten. „Dann können wir ja Plan C ausführen.“  


~Sakuras Sicht~  


_Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten mein Gesicht. Doch ich wollte noch nicht aufstehen._

_Ich kuschelte mich näher an meine Wärmequelle ran, die ich umarmte. Ach so gut hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen. So eine Wärmequelle ist schon etwas Feines. Ich kommentierte das Bewegen dieser mit einem unzufriedenen Brummen. Es sollte noch da bleiben. Ich wollte es noch nicht weglassen._

_Es ist einfach zu schön… Halt. Die Wärmequelle bewegt sich??? Seit wann bewegt sich mein Kuscheltier, ich habe doch gar keins mehr?? Was ist es dann?_ Erschrocken öffnete ich meine Augen und richtete mich schnurstracks auf und sah in das Gesicht von Naruto, der mich breit grinsend anschaute.

„Na war ich ein schönes Kuscheltier?“

„WAAAAS du Perverser“ Schon flog Naruto aus dem Zelt heraus.

„Was fällt die eigentlich ein?“ Ich kroch aus dem Zelt heraus und wollte zum nächsten Schlag ausholen. Doch Naruto fing meine Faust ab.

„Soso ich bin also ein Perverser. Dabei hast du mich umarmt, als ob es um dein Leben gehen würde.“ „Das stimmt doch gar nicht“ versuchte ich sein Argument abzustreiten und wurde knall rot.

Langsam näherte sich Naruto mir immer mehr. _Was hat der denn jetzt vor? Er wird doch nicht etwa?_

„Na...Naru...Naruto“ fing ich an zu stottern. _Werde ich jetzt etwa zur zweiten Hinata? Ist ja peinlich._

Naruto grinste mich wissend an und sprach ruhig, während er sich immer weiter meinem Gesicht näherte: „Ich wusste gar nicht dass die taffe Sakura auch schüchtern sein kann.“

Unsere Gesichter waren nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Ich spürte seinen Atem auf meinen Lippen. Die Situation war so merkwürdig. Ich hatte auf einmal das Bedürfnis ihn küssen zu müssen. Doch Naruto drehte sich um und machte sich daran seine Sachen zusammenzupacken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Raigyaku Suihei Choppu


	11. Nur ein toter Feind ist ein guter Feind

~Yamatos Division - bei den Kagen~  


„Also habt ihr alle den Plan verstanden?“ Ein zustimmendes Brummen ging herum.

„Feuerwand!“ Der Mitsukage holte tief Luft und sprühte ihr Magma in die Höhe. Ein Trichter aus Magma entstand, deren Öffnung nach oben führte.

Der Feind zögerte jedoch nicht lange und sprang aus dieser Öffnung hinaus. Ihn erwartete eine kräftige Linke von Tsunade. Um diese zu blocken musste sich Madara materialisieren.

Doch genau dies war der Plan der Kage. Während Tsunade weggeschleudert wurde wendete der Tsuikage seine ultimative Kraft an, nachdem er von dem Raikagen zum Gegner transportiert wurde.

Von der Magmawand und einer Sandmauer, aus der Blitze kamen, eingesperrt war ein Ausweichmanöver unmöglich.

Eingeschlossen von dem Jutsu der Staubfreisetzung(°), umschlossen die Kage mit ihren jeweiligen Elementen das Prisma und drückten somit die Form immer kleiner bis der Körper in Staub zerfiel. Tsunade richtete sich mühsam auf, auch der Tsuikage war am Ende seiner Kräfte und blieb gleich liegen. Der Raikage und der Kazekage brummten nur zufrieden und halfen zusammen mit dem Mitsukagen den Verletzten auf. „Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass hier etwas nicht stimmt.“ brach der Raikage die Stille. „Der Kampf war zu leicht.“ stimmte Gaara zu.  


~bei Kakashi~  


„Ja, ist doch kein Problem Darui. Ihr schafft das schon.“

„Tut mir echt leid, dass ich dich so lange aufgehalten habe.“

„Ach quatsch. Ich bin schnell wie der Blitz. Ich hole meine ehemaligen Schüler schon noch ein.“

„Wieso nennen sie dich eigentlich noch Sensei?“

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne.“ Der Silberhaarige verzog das Gesicht. „Wahrscheinlich bin ich zu alt…“

Darui fing laut an zu lachen: „Wahrscheinlich, sehr wahrscheinlich. Und nun pass auf dich auf!“

Zum Gruß hob Kakashi seine Hand und rannte los.  


~bei Yamatos Division – Medizinzelt VII~  


„Bitte werter Tsuikage sie sollten sich noch ausruhen. Ihren Rücken geht es miserabel.“

„Ach was das geht schon.“ Mit Schwung richtete sich der ältere Mann auf, nur damit er nach einem verräterischen Knacken wieder auf die Knie sinken konnte.

„Ahh mein Rücken.“ Von der Nebenliege ertönte ein Lachen.

„Sie sollten auf die bezaubernden Schwestern hören. Nicht wahr, Tsunade?“

„Allerdings. Es ist ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt noch kämpfen können mit diesem Rücken.“ Ein Grummeln kam von dem Tsuchikagen, der wieder auf die Liege gelegt wurde.

„Wie geht es dir Gaara?“

„Körperlich sehr gut. Ich habe kaum einen Kratzer abbekommen. Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen. Was macht ihre Schulter? Da hat sie Madara vorhin ganz schön getroffen.“

„Ach das war doch nur halb so schlimm. Ich habe es schon längst wieder behandelt.“

„Wir sollten dann langsam wieder ins Hauptquartier, nicht war Raikage?“

„Da haben sie Recht. Wir können Shikaku schließlich nicht für immer die Organisation überlassen.“ Mit erhobener Hand verabschiedeten sich Tsunade, Gaara und A und gingen in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren. „Ich werde dann mal wieder zu meiner Division gehen. Naruto und Sakura sollten bald hier eintreffen. Schickt sie wenn ihr keine Hilfe mehr benötigt weiter zu Kitsuchi“ sagte nun auch die letzten im Bunde und machten sich laufend und fliegend auf den Weg.  


~Narutos Sicht~  


_Was war da nur in mich gefahren? Ich hätte Sakura-chan fast geküsst! Was soll sie denn jetzt von mir denken? Ach schlimmer als Perverser kann es schon nicht sein. Obwohl jetzt stehe ich mit Jiraja auf einer Ebene. Ich erinnerte mich an meinen Lehrer, wie er sturzbesoffen mit seinen „Mädels“ sich unterhalten hatte. Nein ich will nicht so enden wie er._

_Doch ich muss sagen ich bereue es nicht und schon allein das Gesicht von Sakura, nachdem sie bemerkt hat was sie in der Nacht getan hat war der Fausthieb und die Beleidung wert._

_Wenn ich so an das Gefühl denke, wie sie mich umarmt hat. Ich habe es richtig genossen, dass sie auf mir geschlafen hat._

_Doch jetzt wieder zu unserer Tagesaufgabe. Auf zur Division von Yamato._

Nachdem ich alles zusammengepackt hatte suchte ich Sakura: „Bist du fertig Sakura-chan?“

„Jap wir können weiter. Ich hab auch noch eine Markierung für Sensei Kakashi hinterlegt.“

„Super. Bin ja mal gespannt wann der sich sehen lässt.“

„Wahrscheinlich ist ihm mal wieder eine schwarze Katze über den Weg gelaufen oder er musste einer Oma bei den Einkäufen helfen.“ Ein Seufzen war von der Rosahaarigen zu hören.

„Na los. Wir wollen ihn doch in dieser Sache nicht nachmachen.“ rief Sakura von weiter vorne. _Ich bin doch schon wieder in Gedanken abgesunken. Ich rannte mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht meiner Partnerin hinterher._  


~irgendwo im Nirgendwo~  


„Puh das war ganz schön knapp. Beinahe hätten die mich erwischt. Naja aber nur beinahe. Dabei habe ich mir doch so viel Mühe gegeben. Sie tragen den Titel Kage anscheinend nicht umsonst.“

Den Weg entlang gehend schaute er nach rechts und links. Seine Umgebung immer absuchend nach Feinden. In seinem Fall die Shinobis der Vereinigten Allianz.

„Ich sollte mich mal wieder meinen Hauptspielzeugen zuwenden.“ überlegte die in schwarz gehüllte Person laut.

Mit einem Puff erschien eine Rauchwolke und der Mann war weg.  


~Narutos Sicht~  


„Hey Blondi.“

_Was gibt’s Fellknäuel?_

„Hör auf mich Fellknäuel zu nennen!“

_Jaja jetzt spuck es aus. Warum nimmst du Kontakt mit mir auf._

„Was denn darf ich mich nicht mit dir unterhalten?“

_Tut mir echt leid, aber ich hab keinen Tee da._

Eine raue Lache war zu hören: „Die Kage haben soeben den vermeintlichen Madara besiegt.“

_Oma Tsunade hat diesen komischen Fritzen besiegt, cool. Aber warum vermeintlich?_

„Da liegt das Problem. Madara hat, wie damals Itachi, diese Technik des Körpertausches angewendet. Frage ist bloß, wie er das angestellt hat.“

_Weiß Bee schon bescheid?_

„Ich wollte ihn gerade kontaktieren.“

_Gut mach das und frag mal warum er solange bei Mifune braucht._

„Hm.“ Damit zog der Kyuubi sich wieder in sein dunkles, schwarzes Loch zurück.  


„Warte auf mich Sakura.“

„Vergiss es. Du bist so langsam, da warte ich doch nicht.“ Sakura forderte ihn zum Wettrennen heraus. Das ließ er sich natürlich nicht nehmen: „Wer als erster bei Yamato ist.“

„Und was bekomme ich dann?“

„Hey wer sag, dass du gewinnst? Ich würde sagen, der Gewinner, der natürlich ich sein werde hat einen Wunsch frei.“

„Geht klar. Also los!“ Damit rannte Sakura nun im vollen Tempo weg, natürlich nicht ohne die Umgebung im Blick zu haben.  


~in einem anderen dunklen Loch~  


„Verdammt. Kisame hat recht gehabt… Madara du kannst dich auf etwas gefasst machen. Mich – einen Uchiha – versuchen zu betrügen(*). Mistkerl. Endlich kann ich meine Wut an noch jemanden auslassen. Ich werde dich zerreißen Madara. Muhahaha.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (°) Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu = Staubfreisetzung: Technik der Ablösung der ursprünglichen Grenze = Ultimative Kraft


	12. Wiedersehen mit Freunden

~bei Yamatos Division~  


„Erste. Jey!“ schrie eine Kunoichi aufgeregt herum.

„Das war nur Glück. Hättest du den Boden nicht gespalten, dann wäre ich Erster geworden.“ Kam nun auch der zweite Ninja demotiviert an.

„Im Krieg gibt es nun mal kein hätte, wäre oder ähnliches. Das sind die Tatsachen.“

„Na gut. Du hast gewonnen. Nun hast du einen Wunsch frei.“ Sakura lief rot an, als sie grübelte.

„Naruto! Sakura! Da seid ihr ja.“ winkte Yamato seine ehemaligen Schüler zu sich heran.

„Hey Sensei Yamato. Wie geht’s?“ fragte der Chaosninja ihn aufgeregt.

„Hallo!“ begrüßte die Rosahaarige ihn knapp, da er ihnen zu verstehen gab ihm zu folgen.

Sie wurden ins Organisationszelt der Division geführt. Um sie herum hingen Karten von der näheren Umgebung. In der Mitte des Zeltes stand ein Schreibtisch, auf dem viele Schriftrollen und Bücher lagen, wahrscheinlich Berichte und Informationen zu den Gegnern. An den Rändern des Zeltes saßen die Kommunikationsninjas, die Befehle und Informationen von Hauptquartier empfingen und weiterleiteten.

„Ihr werdet nicht lange hier bleiben müssen“, durchbrach der Shinobi die Stille, „Uns wurde bereits geholfen.“

„Von Oma Tsunade, Gaara und den anderen Kagen.“

„Ja genau, aber woher weißt du das?“ Yamato runzelte die Stirn.

„Das wüsste ich aber auch gerne, Naruto.“ wendete nun auch Sakura ein.

„Ich muss sowieso nochmal mit dem Hauptquartier Kontakt aufnehmen. Wir haben da nämlich ein kleines Problem und Kurama hat es mir verraten.“

„Kurama?“ fragten die zwei Unwissenden gleichzeitig.

„Ach so, ihr wisst das ja noch gar nicht. Kyuubi hat auch einen richtigen Namen. Kurama.“ Sakura lächelte aufrichtig Naruto zu.

„Kurama also. Ein schöner Name.“ Eben genannter grummelte leicht zufrieden vor sich hin. _Dieses Mädchen._

„So nun aber wieder zu den wichtigen Dingen. Madara hat das Körpertausch-Jutsu angewendet, wie Kisame und Itachi damals und sich so aus der Affäre gezogen. Wie er das anstellen konnte wissen wir leider nicht.“ Yamato drehte sich zu einem Kommunikationsninja um.

„Matsumi hast du das mitbekommen?“

„Ja, ich habe es direkt weitergeleitet.“

„Gut, dann hilft nur noch warten. Habt ihr eine Ahnung, wo Madara als nächstes zu schlagen könnte?“

„Ich denke er wird entweder Bee oder mich sofort angreifen, oder?“

„Es könnte sein, dass er aber als erstes Kabuto oder einer seiner Untertanen losschickt, um euch zu schwächen und dann selbst Hand anlegt.“

„Gut kombiniert Sakura. Wenn wir vom Schlimmsten ausgehen könnte es sogar Sasuke sein. Also mach dich bereit. Ich wünschte ich könnte dir diesen Kampf ersparen.“

„Er ist unumgänglich.“ antwortete Naruto sehr ernst und schaute Yamato entschlossen in die Augen. Der Holzbenutzer grinste zufrieden. „Ist gut. Dann habt ihr jetzt Zeit für euch.“ Sakura und Naruto wollten gerade das Zelt verlassen, als Yamato nochmals rief: „Sakura würde es dir etwas ausmachen nach unseren Verletzten zu sehen?“

Die Genannte wendete sich lächelnd um: „Nein, natürlich nicht. In welchen Zelt sind sie denn untergebracht?“

„Zelt V - IX sind die Medizinzelte und Naruto das Versorgungszelt besitzt die Nummer IV. Dort ist jemand der dich sehr gerne sehen würde.“  


~Sakuras Sicht~  


Nach der Bitte von Yamato ging ich sofort zu den Zelten. _Am besten fang ich mit dem Zelt IX an, dann kann ich mich immer mehr an mein Essen heranarbeiten… Oh Mann ich denke nur noch ans Essen, wie Naruto. Er hat eindeutig zu großen Einfluss auf mich._

Angekommen im Zelt IX merkte ich sofort, dass alle Betten gefüllt waren. _Ist das hier alles die Schuld von Madara?_ Ich suchte mir den Betreuer dieses Zeltes und half ihm, wo ich nur konnte. Er erzählte mir genaueres von dem Kampf der Kagen und ich war erstaunt, was meine Meisterin alles drauf hatte. _Ich habe mir damals die richtige Lehrerin ausgesucht, auch wenn sie es mir nicht immer leicht gemacht hat, nicht um mein Leben zu bangen._ So verging schnell die Zeit und ich fand mich im Zelt VI wieder. Aber wen ich da liegen sah schockierte mich sehr. Ich erkannte sie nicht auf den ersten Blick, da sie von oben bis unten zubandagiert war. Doch als ich die vor mir liegende Person dann näher untersuchte und behandelte erkannte ich sie: Hinata. Unverkennbar durch ihren schüchternen großen weißen Augen und ihre wunderschönen schwarzen langen Haare.

„Hallo Sakura.“

„Hinata!“ rief ich überrascht und auch glücklich, sie endlich mal wieder zu sehen, aus.

„Was ist passiert, dass du so schwer zugerichtet bist?“

„Ach ist nicht weiter schlimm. Ich habe bloß ein paar anderen Shinobis geholfen, die verletzt waren und sie geschützt.“ Erzählt die Verwundete schüchtern und mit leiser Stimme.

„Geschützt ist kein Ausdruck. Ohne das Mädchen würden wir jetzt nicht mehr leben. Sie hat sich vor uns geworfen und alle Attacken versucht abzuwehren.“ rief eine Frau von einem anderen Bett rein.

Hinata lief rot an. „A...Ach was da… das war doch selbstverständlich.“ Stotterte sie ihre Überzeugung heraus.

„Ach Hinata. Ich bin froh zu sehen, dass es dir gut geht. Naruto ist übrigens auch hier. Soll ich ihn herüberschicken?“ Die Schwarzhaarige schaute mich fragend an. „Würdest du das denn wollen?“

„Wie? Ich verstehe nicht. Ich dachte du magst ihn?“

„Ach Sakura. Wann gestehst du dir das denn endlich ein? Und ich bin schon lange nicht mehr in ihn verliebt.“

„Was soll ich mir eingestehen und seit wann bist du nicht mehr in Naruto verliebt?“

Ich setzte mich auf Hinatas Bett und blickte verwirrt mit großen Augen in ihre.

„Ähm“, Nejis Cousine wurde nun endgültig rot wie eine Tomate, „seit mir Kiba das Leben gerettet hat.“

„Kiba also hm.“ Ein schüchternes Nicken konnte ich von ihr vernehmen.

„Weiß er davon?“

„Nein“ antwortete die Hyuuga traurig.

„Dann schreib ihm doch ein Brief oder rede mit ihm.“

„D..da…das traue ich mich nicht.“

„Du schaffst das schon.“ Es herrschte Stille.

„Sag mal, warum bist du eigentlich bei Yamato und nicht bei Kitsuchi?“

„Ich wurde wegen meinen Nahkampfangriffen hierher geschickt.“

„Ach so. Naja ich geh dann mal weiter. Es warten noch einige Patienten auf mich. Gute Besserung, Hinata.“

„Danke Sakura“  


~Narutos Sicht~  


„Dort ist jemand der dich sehr gerne sehen würde.“ _Wer könnte das bloß sein? Hoffentlich niemand, dem ich noch Geld schulde… Denn ich bin im Moment sehr knapp bei Kasse. Soll ich da jetzt echt hineingehen?_

Wie aufs Kommando knurrte Narutos Magen. Grinsend über diese Reaktion zielte der Blondhaarige das Versorgungzelt an. _Also ist es entschieden._ Er schob die Plane, die den Eingang bedeckte beiseite. Man sah die Shinobi, die gerade keine Wache hatten oder verletzt waren lachend an den Tischen sitzen. Sie tranken und aßen. Aus ein paar Gesprächsfetzten hörte Naruto, dass sich die Leute über neusten Angriffstechniken, die besten Waffen und den Fortschritt des Krieges unterhielten.

 _Die nehmen das ja ganz schön locker._ Leicht mit dem Kopf schüttelnd begab sich der Blonde in Richtung Essensausgabe. Hoffentlich gibt’s was Ordentliches zu futtern. _Ob die hier auch Nudelsuppe haben? Nein, eher unwahrscheinlich._

„Hallo ich hätte gerne eine große Portion, bitte.“

„Natürlich. Was wollen Sie denn? Reis mit Schwein oder … Naruto? Wie kommst du denn hier her?“

„Hehe ich sollte eigentlich euch helfen, aber die Kage haben euch ja schon unterstützt und ich bleibe hier bis ich neue Befehle erhalte.“

„Warte, du bekommst natürlich was Besonderes.“

„Ach quatsch aber sag mal, Ayame, ist Teuchi auch da?“

„Na klar. Wartest du ganz kurz?“ damit rannte sie hinter in die Küche.

Nach nur kurzer Zeit kam sie mit Teuchi wieder.

„Schön dich zusehen Naruto. Hast du Hunger auf eine Portion Nudelsuppe mit extra Fleisch?“

„Wenn das geht, klar gerne. Aber ich hab leider kein Geld dabei.“

„Die geht hier aufs Haus. Ich denke kaum, dass der Chef etwas dagegen hat. Ich frage mal schnell: „Hey Chef, hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich Naruto Nudelsuppe ausgebe?“

„Naruto ist hier? Nein, natürlich nicht. Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?“

„Nein, danke. Passt schon.“ Er wendete sich wieder seinen Gast zu.

„Setz dich doch bitte. Deine Nudelsuppe ist schon so gut wie fertig.“ Während sich Teuchi und Ayame an die Arbeit machten fragten sie dem jungen Helden aus: „Und hast du schon den Zetsus ordentlich deine Meinung gezeigt?“

„Na klar, was denkst du denn? Die hab ich zurück in den Boden geschickt, echt jetzt.“ grinste der Shinobi vor sich hin.

„Aber du bist doch nicht alleine gekommen oder?“

„Nein, am Anfang war ich mit Killerbee unterwegs, dann hat sich Sakura uns angeschlossen und auch Sensei Kakashi wurde zum Schluss zu uns geschickt. Daraufhin haben wir uns aufgespalten. Sakura und ich sind dann zu Gaara gegangen, während Kakashi und Bee zu Mifune gelaufen sind. Bee ist immer noch bei der Division, aber Kakashi ist dann auch zu Gaara gekommen. Als wir dort alles erledigt hatten wollten wir zu dritt aufbrechen, aber Kakashi wurde aufgehalten und damit sind nur Sakura und ich weiter gezogen. So sind wir hierhergekommen.“

„Du hast ja schon ziemlich viel miterlebt.“

„Ja, aber ihr habt hier ja auch ganz schön gekämpft. Mit Madara oder?“

„Ja, Yamato wurde ganz schön verletzt. Und wir mussten ziemlich viele Verluste hinnehmen, deswegen ist es auch hier so leer. Die eine Hälfe ist gestorben und die andere ist verletzt.“ Teuchi stellte die inzwischen fertige Nudelsuppe dem Shinobi hin. „Hier bitte Naruto, lass es dir schmecken.“

„Oh ja danke Teuchi“ Schlürfend fing der Blondschopf mit dem Essen an.

„Und wo ist Sakura jetzt?“

„Sie.. *schlürf* behandelt gerade *schmatz* die Verletzten“

„Ach so. Sie ist also doch so gut, wie alle sagen.“ Jetzt wurde ich hellhörig.

„So gut, wie alle sagen, was meinst du damit?“

„Ach sie wird bloß als zweite Tsunade bezeichnet, weil sie so herausragende Medizinfähigkeiten besitzt. Sie hat sogar ein neues Medizin-Jutsu entwickelt, welches ihr erlaubt Knochenbrüche ohne Öffnen der Haut zu richten und Blutgefäße umzulenken.“ _Das kann alles meine Sakura-chan? Warum hab ich das nie mitbekommen?_ Erstaunt starrte ich Ayame an und hörte ohne es zu bemerken mit dem Essen auf. „Manche erzählen sogar, dass sie das Wissen von Tsunade erweitert hat und sie schon längst in den Schatten stellt.“

„Echt?“ fragte ich bewundernd.

„Ja. Aber du kannst das wahrscheinlich besser beurteilen, nicht wahr?“ „Hm“, fing ich an zu überlegen, „Ich finde Sakura konnte schon immer am besten heilen.“ Mit dieser Erkenntnis schlürfte ich meine Nudelsuppe fröhlich weiter.  


~Sakuras Sicht~  


Nach getaner Arbeit ging ich ins Versorgungszelt, um endlich mein Mittag und Frühstück nachzuholen.

„Oh hallo Teuchi und Ayame. Hättet ihr eine Kleinigkeit zu essen für mich?“ begrüßte ich die zwei aus dem Nudelsuppen-Stand aus Konoha.

„Na klar Sakura. Was willst du denn?“

„Habt ihr Reis mit Gemüse und Schwein da?“

„Natürlich. Kommt sofort.“ Nudeldame bereitete das Essen zu und nach weniger Zeit wurde es schon Sakura serviert.

„Guten Appetit, Sakura“

„Dankeschön.“

„Hättest du vielleicht noch eine Schüssel Nudelsuppe für mich, Opa?“ Sakura drehte sich mit ihrem tödlichen Blick zu dem Chaosninja um.

„Naruto…. Das ist schon deine 10. Schüssel... Wegen dir verhungern die armen Shinobis noch.“ Er nutzte die Situation, wie sollte es anders sein, aus und versuchte einen Witz aufzureißen: „Hilfe, Hilfe ich will noch nicht sterben.“ flehte er gekonnt seine Partnerin an und ging auf die Knie um zu betteln. Ich wusste, dass das gespielt war und dies brachte mich auf die Palme. Wie kann er nur? „Naruto.“ Grollte ich ihn an.

Das Szenario wurde von ertönendem Gelächter der Shinobimenge, die bis dato stillschweigend alles beobachtet hatte, unterbrochen. „Wir geben Konohas Helden doch gerne unsere Portion, Sakura-chan. Er muss schließlich viel essen.“ Wieder ertönte Gelächter aus den hinteren Reihen. Ein anderer Shinobi rief herein „Ja, sonst ist er nur noch Haut und Knochen.“ Sakura seufzte. _Sie stehen voll und ganz hinter ihm. Das kann ja noch etwas werden._


	13. Unerwartete Wende

Inzwischen waren ein paar Tage vergangen und Sakura und Naruto hatten sich gut erholt. Kakashi war noch immer auf den Weg zur Division und Yamato hatte die zwei Kämpfer weiter geschickt in der Hoffnung, dass sein Senpai sie einholen würde. Hätte er gewusst, wer auf die zwei wartete, hätte er sie niemals alleine losgehen lassen. Doch wie das Schicksal es so wollte, wusste er davon nichts.

So liefen die zwei Konohaninjas in ihr Verderben.  


~ein wichtiger Funk~  


„Sasuke wo bleibst du solange?“

„Ich bin gleich da. Reg dich ab.“

„Wo warst du?“

„Geht dich nichts an. Keine Sorge ich mach ihn alle.“

„Das will ich hoffen.“  


~auf einer kleinen Lichtung~  


„Sakura, hast du endlich die Markierung fertig gemacht?“

„Ja hab ich. Warum hast du es so eilig? Du bist schon den ganzen Tag so.“

„Wir bekommen bald unerwünschten Besuch.“

Ein ungutes Gefühl kam auf und Sakuras Augen weiteten sich. „Doch nicht etwa…“

„Doch genau der.“

„Wie lange noch?“

„Er rennt direkt auf uns zu. Er wird jeden Moment da sein. Mach dich bereit.“

_Endlich ist es soweit. Endlich kann ich gegen dich kämpfen, Sasuke._

„Ja“ stimmte Sakura Naruto zu.

_Jetzt kommt es also zu dem Kampf, den ich immer verhindern wollte. Schaffe ich es gegen IHN zu kämpfen? Ich habe ihn solange geliebt, und tue es wahrscheinlich immer noch, doch er muss besiegt werden._

Beide gingen in Angriffsstellung. Naruto formte ein paar Schattendoppelgänger, die er in den Wald schickte, um dort in den Senju-Zustand zu wechseln.

Kurz darauf hörte man Schritte, die immer langsamer wurden. Das Team drehte sich in die Richtung aus der sie die Geräusche vernahmen. Kurz darauf sah man eine Hand die den Busch zur Seite schob und dann eine Gestalt, die auf die Lichtung trat. „Wie ich sehe werde ich schon erwartet.“

„Was willst du Sasuke?“ kam es von Naruto, der seine Wut versuchte zu zügeln.

„Was ich will? Rache… an den Ältesten, an Konoha.“

„Und dann? Was ist wenn du das tatsächlich schaffen solltest?“, fragte Sakura, „Du hast dann niemanden mehr.“

„Ich will alle Verbindungen zum Uchiha Klan beseitigen und dann gründe ich den Uchiha Klan neu.“

„Du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall, Sasuke. Lebst nur noch für deine Rache. Damals als du uns verlassen hast, hast du da auch mal an unsere Gefühle gedacht?“ fuhr sie fort.

„Sollte ich? Ihr wart nur das Mittel zum Zweck.“

„Als ob du die Zeit damals nicht genossen hättest.“ Der Blondschopf schaute in die gefühlskalten Augen seines Gegenübers.

„Hm“ kam nur die Antwort. „Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen was der größte Trottel aus Konoha so drauf hat.“

Kunais flogen in die Richtung von dem Schwarzhaarigen. Dieser aktivierte sein Sharingan und wich innerhalb von Sekunden aus. Dabei zog er selbst Wurfsterne und zielte auf Naruto, doch der wehrte sie mit seinem Kunai ab. Sakura rannte nun auf den Schwarzschopf zu, sammelte Chakra in ihren Fäusten und versuchte Sasuke zu treffen. Doch dieser sah durch sein Bluterbe alle Attacken voraus. Die Rosahaarige lenkte die Fausthiebe auf den Boden, so dass Sasuke für einen kurzen Moment den Halt verlor. Diese Chance nutzte Naruto und schmetterte ein Odama-Rasengan auf seinen Feind. Durch die Wucht der Attacke wurden alle Beteiligten zurück geschleudert. Nun entfachte sich ein Zweikampf zwischen Sasuke und Naruto. Sasuke zog sein Katana aus dem Gürtel und Naruto sein neues Chakramesser, welches ihn Asuma kurz vor seinem Tod schenkte. Die Klingen klirrten nur so. Immer wieder stießen Sasuke und Naruto aufeinander und schleuderten sich durch die Stärke des Anderen leicht zurück. Sakura nutze die Zeit inzwischen um etwas vorzubereiten. Naruto und Sasuke blickten sich immer wieder ernst in die Augen und wollten gerade zu ihren Spezialangriffen übergehen, als eine vierte Person die Lichtung betrat.  


~bei Kakashi~  


Er hetzte durch den Wald wie ein Irrer. _Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Hoffentlich sind sie noch nicht losgegangen._

Seine Gedanken waren bei dem Bericht den er vor 3 Tagen bekommen hatte. Es war kurz nachdem er Daruis Division verließ.

„Pakkun du bist dir da wirklich sicher?“

„Ja Kakashi ich habe mit den anderen den Wald nach Zetsus abgesucht, als wir seine Spur aufnehmen konnten. Ich bin dann sofort hierher um dir Bescheid zu geben.“

„Jetzt haben wir ein Problem. Behaltet ihn im Auge und benachrichtige mich bei jedem kleinsten Detail, was ihr herausfindet.“

„Wird gemacht. Bis dann, Kakashi“

„Bye“ Damit rannte Kakashi los.

Unterwegs suchte er selbst noch nach Hinweisen und so kam es, dass er seine zwei Sprösslinge gerade so verpasste: „Yamato!“ rief der Silberhaarige, als er die Zelte schon vom Weiten sah. Angesprochener kam sofort aus seinem Zelt und blickte dem Kopierninja verwirrt entgegen. Völlig außer Atem stoppte er vor dem Braunhaarigen: „Sind...Sind Naruto und Sakura noch da?“

„Nein, du hast sie um gut eine Stunde verpasst. Was ist denn los?“

„Ist der Bericht nicht bis zu dir durchgedrungen, verdammt. Sasuke wurde vor ein paar Tagen in dieser Region gesichtet. Es ist sehr gut möglich, dass er auf der Suche nach Naruto ist. Es kann also sein, dass er irgendwo hier in der Nähe nur auf ihn wartet, um ihn auszuschalten.“

„Du redest ja so, als ob Naruto schwach wäre.“

„Ich mach mir bloß Sorgen.“

„Ist ja verständlich. Komm trink erst einmal etwas und dann kannst du versuchen die zwei einzuholen und ihnen, wenn es so kommen sollte, helfen.“

„Gut, so werde ich es machen.“ Beide Shinobis gingen in das Organisationszelt und Kakashi trank ein bisschen Wasser, füllte sein Proviant auf und verließ die Division dann in Richtung Naruto und Sakura.  


~auf der Lichtung~  


„Madara, was willst du hier?“ Hörte man Sasuke wütend fragen.

„Ich will dir unter die Arme greifen, du kämpfst zu langsam.“

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe, schon gar nicht von dir.“

„Haha was du nicht sagst und warum ist der Kyuubijunge immer noch nicht besiegt?“ Madara erschien in der Mitte des Geschehens. Sofort sprangen Sasuke und Naruto auseinander.

Grummelnd stand Sasuke nun Madara gegenüber. Naruto war zu Sakura gesprungen.

„Wenn du glaubst, dass du mich rumkommandieren kannst hast du dich gewaltig geschnitten.“

„Ach. Wirst du wieder rebellisch. Wir haben ein Abkommen.“

„Das gilt schon lange nicht mehr. Du wirst auch sterben, durch meine Hand.“

„Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf? Ich habe nichts mit deinem Rachezug zu tun.“

„Wer hat den Hass von Danzo auf die Uchihas provoziert? Wer hat diese Streits ausgelöst und in die Öffentlichkeit getragen? Wer hat denn bitte Danzo damals den Ratschlag gegeben Itachi diesen einen Befehl ausführen zu lassen? Wer hat ihn überredet? WER? “ Sasuke schäumte vor Wut und setzte zum Kampf an.

Madara lachte nur. „Soso und wer hat dir denn die Wahrheit erzählt?“

„Madara!“ schrie Sasuke blind vor Wut und sprintet auf seinen Gegner zu. Mit Chidori in der Hand versuchte Sasuke ihn zu treffen. „Ich kenne deine Schwachstellen also hast du schon so gut wie verloren.“ Der Genannte fing wieder an zu lachen. Nun erwachte auch Naruto aus seiner Starre und rannte auf Madara zu, zielte nun auch auf ihn und versuchte ihn zu töten. „Wir haben das gleiche Ziel Sasuke“, stellte der Blonde fest.

„Waffenstillstand, aber nur solange bis er besiegt ist.“

„Geht klar.“ Grinste der Blondschopf vor sich hin.

Sakura sammelte wieder Chakra in ihren Fäusten und schmiss sich jetzt auch in den Kampf. Durch Fernattacken versuchte sie Madaras Aufmerksamkeit zu erwecken, damit die Jungs ihn aus dem Schwarzen her angreifen konnten. Nebenbei löste Naruto nun einen Schattendoppelgänger auf und wechselte damit in den Senjumodus. Auch Sasuke blieb nicht untätig. Er rief seinen vertrauten Geist, den Falken und schwang sich auf seinen Rücken. Während Naruto mehrere Schattendoppelgänger erschuf und seinen Feind durch Shuriken zu fixieren probierte, kam nun auch Bewegung in Sasuke. Mit seinem Falken ließ er sich immer und immer wieder im Sturzflug auf Madara herabfallen und versuchte ihn durch sein Katana oder chakrabeladene Attacken zu verletzten. Naruto wechselte inzwischen von Fern- auf Nahkampftechniken. Der gemeinsame Feind wich immer wieder aus, allerdings bemerkte er schnell, dass die kleine Ninjagruppe ein eingespieltes Team war, trotz der langen Trennung. Bei seinen Gegenangriffen wichen sie gekonnt aus und nutzten jede Chance ihn zu verletzten. So wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Naruto und Sasuke die beiden stärksten Kämpfer, seiner Meinung nach, gelenkt.

Leichte Schnittverletzungen zierten seinen Körper, er konnte nicht immer so viel Chakra verbrauchen, nur um ein bisschen auszuweichen, zwar hatte er noch mehr als genug übrig, doch sein Verstand riet ihn dieses aufzubewahren. Naruto und Sasuke gingen leicht in die Knie, ihr Atem verlief stockend sie sammelten Chakra und konzentrierten es auf ihre Hände. Naruto holte sich einen Schattendoppelgänger an seine rechte Hand und dieser drehte mit seinen Händen schnell um seine herum. Sie formten einen Ball bestehend aus Spiralen – das Rasengan. Aus Sasukes rechter Hand zischte und quietschte es. Erst nur kurz erstrahl sich ein Funken, dann formte sich ein großes Lichtschwert, welches Blitzen gleichte, in seiner Rechten.

Sasuke und Naruto drehte sich zu einander, durch den letzten Angriff waren sie genau gegenüber von Madara gelandet, aber doch ein Stück voneinander entfernt.

„Ich werde dich fertig machen Uchiha, was du unseren Dorf und meinen Freunden angetan hast ist unverzeihlich!“ schrie der Blonde auf.

„Als ob mich das interessieren würde.“ Grummelte der Schwarzhaarige zurück. Sein scheinbar gleichgültiger Gesichtszug wich einem ernst Blickenden. Sie fixierten einander in den Augen und rannten, wie auf ein Kommando los. Kampfgeschrei ertönte und ein heller Lichtstrahl zog das Kampffeld in sich.


	14. Kampf der Giganten?

Madara wich verwirrt zurück. Wieso griffen seine Gegner sich gegenseitig an? Und warum sah das Chidori so merkwürdig rund aus?

Ein „CHIDORI!“ und ein „RASENGAN!“ übertönten die restlichen Nebengeräusche für einen Moment.

Dort wo die unterschiedlichen Chakren aufeinander prallten färbte sich ein Ball hellgelb, umschloss nach wenigen Sekunden die zwei Ninjas und dehnte sich mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall aus. Eine Druckwelle breitete sich über die Lichtung aus. Die Explosion wurde schwarz. Schützend hob Madara seinen rechten Arm und kniff seine Augen zu.

In diesem unachtsamen Moment schlich sich eine Person an die Gestalt heran. „Zerschneidende Kirschblüte“ rief sie aus, als sie ihre mit kirschroten Chakra umhüllte Hand auf den kleinen Mann niedersausen ließ.

Ein Knall. Ein Stöhner.

Sakura rutschte an der nächsten Felsenwand langsam herunter.

Blutüberströmt, aber immer noch bei Bewusstsein richtete sie sich röchelnd wieder auf.

So einfach würde sie es ihm nicht machen. Am Felsen abgestützt hinkte sie langsam wieder in den Wald. Zuerst müsste sie sich heilen, sonst würde sie den Jungs nur im Weg stehen. Langsam ließ sie sich an einem Baum heruntergleiten. Schwer atmend legte sie eine Hand auf ihre größten Wunden am Arm und im Brustbereich. Die Schnitte und Brüche pulsierten und das Heilchakra beschleunigte zwar den Heilprozess, das hieß aber auch, dass man, wenn man das Nervenzentrum nicht mitbehandelte alle Heilschmerzen innerhalb von kürzester Zeit über sich ergehen lassen müsste. Mürrisch biss die Rosahaarige sich auf die Lippen bevor das Blut langsam versiegte und sie wieder Kraft schöpfte für den nächsten Angriff. Sie hatte einen Plan und wenn der gut gehen würde, dann hätten sie eine Chance.

Sasuke und Naruto versuchten während dessen Zeit zu schinden. Ihnen war Sakuras Entschlossenheit nicht entgangen. Doch um Madara besiegen zu können brauchten sie auch Stärke.

„Ihr habt echt ein schwaches Teammitglied. Noch dazu ein Mädchen. Frauen gehören hinter den Herd und nicht auf das Kampffeld. Die halten doch nichts aus.“

„Jutsu der Schattendoppelgänger“ „Sexy no Jutsu!“ Tausende schlanke nackte Blondinen erschienen auf dem Feld und schmiegten ihre Blöße an den schwarzgekleideten Mann im Mittelpunkt der Lichtung. „Ach du bist doch von unserer Sakura-chan nur abgelenkt, alter Mann!“ murmelten sie verführerisch.

Leicht verunsichert schaute sich Madara um. „Was soll denn das werden wenn es fertig ist? Das ist ganz schön kindisch wisst ihr das?“

„Chidori-Senbon“ schrie der Schwarzhaarige auf einmal auf. Kleine Stricknadelgroße Chakrafäden bohrten sich durch die Schattendoppelgänger und flogen durch den entstandenen Nebel auf die Gestalt zu.

Kurz bevor sich dieser in eine andere Dimension teleportierte bemerkte er, dass der gesamte anliegende Wald mit Schattendoppelgängern und Fallen besetzt war. Naruto stand gemeinsam mit Sasuke auf der Lichtung und grinste ihn ernst an.

Das war also deren Plan. Sie wussten, dass Madara woanders wieder auftauchen könnte. Doch nur in unmittelbarer Nähe, da er noch immer nicht Naruto in seinem Besitz hatte. Und er würde nicht eher ruhen bevor er ihn tot und vom Kyuubi befreit in seinen Juubi zugeordnet wusste.

/Diese kleine miese Rosahaarige. Sie hatte sich also doch ganz bewusst in den Wald zurückgezogen, um dort die Rückendeckung zu geben/

Was Madara noch nicht wusste, dass er schon in den Plänen der kleinen Gruppe gefangen war. Überleben ungewiss.

Kurze Zeit später startete Naruto gemeinsam mit Sasuke den Aufbau von Fallen auf der Lichtung. Natürlich nur solche, die sie nicht selbst behindern würden. Ihr Feind könnte jeden Moment wieder auftauchen.

Stille kehrte ein. Der Wald rauschte. Kein Vogel war zu hören allein der Wind ließ die Blätter rascheln. Die blonden Haare des Uzumakis wehten seicht mit den leichten Böen mit. Tappeln der zwei Jungs war zu hören. In der Ferne schreite ein Falke.

Nun war Sakura an der Reihe sie beschwörte die Schnecke Katsuyu und ließ zwei Kopien sich auf Sasuke und Naruto platzieren, die dritte im Bunde saß auf ihrer Schulter.

Schnell erklärte die Schnecke den Plan den zweien. Nur so laut, dass lediglich sie es hören konnte. Die Jungs machten sich kampfbereit und genau in dieser Sekunde erschien ihr Gegner wieder auf dem Kampffeld.

Leicht angeschlagen schnappten die Fallen zu, doch machte er sich einfach transparent. Der Blondhaarige und der Schwarzhaarige blickten skeptisch. Hatte Sakura etwa Unrecht oder gehörte dies zu ihrem Plan?

Verunsichert rannten die zwei wieder und wieder auf Madara zu mit Rasengan, Chidori, Odama Rasengan, doch alles wurde aufgesaugt, bevor es ihn überhaupt schädigen konnte. Ihr Feind wurde wieder selbstbewusster.

Dachte er doch den Kampf nun endlich zu führen. Nur seine Chakrareserven neigten sich langsam aber sicher dem Ende zu. Er müsste es nun endgültig beenden.

Als Naruto und Sasuke genau vor ihm waren rief er als erstes seine Beschwörungsmonster, die sich ein bisschen mit diesen beschäftigten. In die Enge getrieben machte er seinen Finalen Schachzug: „Feuerfreisetzung: Detonationswelle Wilder Tanz“

Ein waagerecht stehenden, umgekehrt wirkenden Tornado aus Flammen entstand und schloss die Ninjas mit ein. Ein Entkommen war aussichtslos.

Dass Madara dabei auch mal seine eigenen Haustierchen verbruzelte schien ihn nicht groß zu stören. Doch konnte er sich nicht in seinem Sieg sonnen, denn plötzlich hörte er schnelle Schritte hinter ihm. Er drehte sich um.

Sasuke und Naruto rannten mit einer Kombination aus dem Rasen Shuriken und Amaterasu auf ihn zu. Das schwarze Feuer bildete den Kern von dem herumwirbelnden blauen Chakra.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass diese 2 Techniken sich so gut kombinieren ließen?

Madara lachte: diesen Angriff konnte er ohne Probleme ausweichen. „Ihr habt euch wohl vorhin gegenseitig die Gehirne herausgeschossen?“

Sie kamen immer näher. Narutos Lächeln war deutlich zu erkennen, während bei Sasuke nur die Mundwinkel leicht hochgingen.

Jetzt wurde Madara stutzig. Eilig schaute er sich um. Nichts war ungewöhnlich. Kein Genjutsu oder veränderte Umgebung. Da er sich so oder so wegteleportieren wollte, setzte er nun an, doch es funktionierte nicht. Sein Chakrafluss war durch irgendetwas gestört. Das war noch nie vorgekommen. Mit jeder Sekunde in der er sein Chakra produzierte schien er in ein Loch zu fallen. Weit weg von jeder Realität. Mit letzter Kraft schaute er nachvorne zu Naruto und Sasuke, er dachte an Rin, die er nun wieder sehen würde, dann wurde er innerlich in Stücke zerrissen.

Der leblose Körper flog in den Wald hinein und hinterließ eine Spur der Verwüstung.  


~hinter den Bäumen versteckt~  


Kakashi, der vor wenigen Minuten angekommen war konnte nicht glauben, was genau er da gesehen hatte. Seine kleinen Schüler hatten gerade den größten Feind der Welt mit einem perfekten Teamwork besiegt ohne Hilfe von irgendjemanden anderen. Dies musste er sofort dem Hokage berichten und schickte damit einen Boten zu ihr. Langsam sammelte sich die Gruppe in der Mitte der Lichtung. Alle waren schwer angeschlagen.

„Naruto der Waffenstillstand wurde hiermit aufgelöst“

„Ich weiß Sasuke, aber wie wäre es wenn in ein paar Tagen kämpfen. Dann haben wir uns ausgeruht und jeder kann zeigen was er drauf hat?“

„Okay Dope in 3 Tagen wenn die Sonne am höchsten steht treffen wir uns 3 km östlich von hier. Da ist eine Lichtung, die perfekt für uns gemacht ist.“

„Aber Jungs. Ihr kö…“

„Sakura! Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und Sasuke. Der Kampf ist schon seit Jahren fällig!“

Sasuke drehte sich langsam zu der Rosahaarigen um.

„Sakura“, sprach er sie an, „Willst du mich begleiten?“


	15. Ausklang eines Tages

~bei den Kagen im Hauptquartier~  


„SHIZUNE?!“

„Ja Tsunade?“

„Wo bleibt mein Sake. Ich habe ein wichtiges Gespräch mit den Kagen zu führen!“

„Aber sollten sie dann nicht lieber keinen Sa…“

„SHIZUNE WO bleibt mein Sake?“, unterbrach der Hokage seine Sekretärin.

„Kommt sofort!“, rief diese resigniert zurück.

Nachdem Tsunade ihren Sake bekommen hatte marschierte die blonde Frau zum Konferenzraum.

„Ah Lady Tsunade!“, begrüßte der Tsuchikage die neu eingetretene Person.

„Ihr habt die Botschaft von Kakashi gelesen?“

„Ja“, antwortete der Mizukage, „Ich denke es wird Zeit eine neue Generation einzuläuten.“

Zustimmendes Gegrummel hallte durch den Saal.  


~Auf der Lichtung bei Naruto, Sakura und Sasuke~  


~Sakuras Sicht ~  


_Er hat mich doch nicht tatsächlich gefragt, ob ich ihn begleiten werde?_

_Eine Frage konnte ich mir nicht erklären:_ „Warum auf einmal? Ich dachte ich sei nervig?“ Meine Wut verbarg ich nicht. Wieso sollte ich? Er hat mich jahrelang mehr oder weniger an der Nase herumgeführt. Mich sogar versucht zu töten.

„Ich habe deine Fähigkeiten gesehen und möchte dich in meinem Team haben“

„Damit du mich dann endlich töten kannst oder damit ich unschuldige Menschen verletzte? Nein, Sasuke Uchiha ganz bestimmt nicht!“, schrie ich ihn an.

„Überlege dir deine Antwort nochmal ganz genau. In 3 Tagen möchte ich die Richtige von dir hören!“ sprach er bedrohlich. Eine Rauchwolke hüllte Sasuke ein. Noch bevor ich kontern konnte war er verschwunden.

_Was fiel diesem dahergelaufenen Nukenin eigentlich ein? Als ich ihn darum gebeten hatte mich mit zu nehmen schlägt er mich K.O und nun nach mehreren Jahren erkennt er meine Fähigkeiten plötzlich an, nachdem die beiden fast gestorben wären._ Ich schaute mich langsam um, immer noch rasend vor Wut. _So ein Idiot!_

Naruto stand wie angewurzelt da. _Es muss ein Schock für ihn gewesen sein, seinen besten Freund so zu erleben, oder machte ihm etwas anderes Sorgen?_

„Naruto?“ Vorsichtig legte ich meine Hand auf seine Schulter. Er zuckte zusammen. Naruto drehte sich zu mir um. „Komm Sakura, wir sollten uns eine Höhle oder so suchen und einen Boten senden, dass wir nicht zu Kitsuchis Division kommen können.“

„Ja, aber alles in Ordnung?“

„Na klar, echt jetzt!“, grinste er mich breit an. Doch sein Lächeln schien verkrampft.

Nach ein paar Stunden nutzlosen herumsuchen fanden wir eine kleine Höhle in der Nähe eines Baches. Wir entschlossen uns ein Lagerfeuer zu machen und den Fisch zu grillen, den Naruto im Bach fing. Still saßen wir um das warme wohltuende Feuer und starrten in die orangefarbenen Flammen. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, bis ein Dritter die Ruhe brach.  


~ Bei Hinata und Kiba~  


„Es freut mich, dass es dir wieder gut geht, Hinata. Du hast uns einen echten Schrecken eingejagt. Neji war gar nicht auszuhalten!“, brüllte der Braunhaarige von Akamaru aus zu Hinata.

„Da... das freut mich sehr, Ki... Kiba-kun.“ Stotterte, die inzwischen rotgewordene, Hyuga. Beide waren gerade dabei sich noch weiter zu unterhalten, als sie wieder von einen Schwall von Zetsus überrascht worden. „NEJI! Wo kommen die her?!“ schrie Kiba entsetzt auf.

„Ach sind die Zetsus deiner Nase etwa entgangen?“ fragte Neji leicht spöttisch, während er die ersten weißen Figuren besiegte. Wütend knurrten Akamaru und sein Besitzer auf.

„Was fällt dem eigentlich ein?“ brummte er vor sich hin. Doch es war keine Zeit mehr für Streitereien. Die Feinde waren näher und forderten die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Division. Sie kämpften hart Seite an Seite mit dem Feind. Allerdings schien die Masse, die nachrückte, nicht enden zu wollen. Kiba war umzingelt von mehreren Zetsus. Auch bei seinen Freunden sah es nicht besser aus. Hinata kämpfte Rücken an Rücken mit ihrem Cousin und Shino ging langsam sein Chakra aus. Akamaru und Kiba hatten die größten Probleme. Nicht mehr allzu lange würden sie den Verbrauch an Energie durchhalten.

„Gasuga!“ startete das haarige Zweierteam einen weiteren Angriff. Gerade als er seine neue Strategie anwenden wollte fingen die Zetsus an zu torkeln und verzogen schmerzvoll ihr Gesicht bis sie Person für Person zu Grunde fielen und dort in Erde zerfielen. Erst erstaunt, dann von seinem Können überzeugt, prallte Kiba sogleich damit. „Da geht ihr kaputt, an meinen Attacken, was?“ lachte er die Zetsus aus. Ein Blick über das Schlachtfeld genügte um das gleiche Schauspiel bei seinen Freunden beobachten zu können.

„Das liegt nur an deinem Gestank.“, erklärte sein Kumpel mit der Kapuze und der Sonnenbrille sachlich, „Da würde ich auch eingehen, als Pflanze.“

Leise kicherte Hinata vor sich hin. Der perplexe Ausdruck von ihrem Schwarm war zu süß. Verwundert wurde sie von all ihren Freunden angestarrt, die ihr leises Lachen vernommen hatten, welches man so selten hörte. Eingeschüchtert, dass sie im Mittelpunkt stand lief Hinata rot an und blickte auf den Boden zu ihren Füßen. Nun fingen wiederum die Jungs an zu lachen und schon bald stimmte auch die Schwarzhaarige mit ein. Lachen befreit von Sorgen und diese hatten sie nun wirklich genug. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit beruhigte sich die Truppe wieder und sprach das an was sie alle verwunderte: „Warum sind die Zetsus eingegangen?“

„Vielleicht hat Naruto etwas damit zu tun?“, warf Neji ein.

„Das ist gut möglich“, antwortete Hinata sachlich.

„Aber dann müsste es ja auch bei den anderen Divisionen passiert sein. Lasst uns nachfragen gehen!“

„Ja das machen wir“, rief Kiba aus und bekam ein zustimmendes Bellen von seinem Gefährten. So zogen die Freunde los zum Divisionschef Kitsuchi. Und tatsächlich war es bei den anderen Divisionen genauso. Siegerfreude breitete sich aus. Doch der wichtigste Kampf sollte erst noch stattfinden.  


~zurück bei Naruto und Sakura ~  


„Ich hätte da eine Frage an dich Sakura“, durchbrach eine tiefe respekteinflößende Stimme die Ruhe,

„Was hast du mit dem armen Kerl angestellt? Es schien als sei er implodiert! So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen.“

Sakura lächelte leicht und antwortete in einem freundlichen Ton: „Das hast du gut beobachtet, Kurama. Ich habe einige Chakrakanäle zerstört und die Hauptadern verstopft. Immer wenn er versucht hat Chakra zu schmieden wurden die übrigen Kanäle und der Entstehungsort von Chakra mehr und mehr überdehnt und als er sich wegteleportieren wollte ist er an seinem eigenen Chakra implodiert.“

„Aber hätte er das nicht merken müssen?“, fragte nun auch der blondhaarige Chaosninja.

„Ich habe einige Kanäle offen gelassen, sodass er es nicht sofort bemerkt hat, erst bei Jutsus mit größeren Charkaverbrauch zeigte es seine Wirkung. Das war meine Strategie.“

„Eine kluge Strategie. Und um Madara in Sicherheit zu wiegen hast du den Jungs nichts über die verspäteten Folgen gesagt, damit er größere Jutsus anwendet.“

„Genau. Sonst hätte Naruto wieder einmal unseren Plan zu Nichte gemacht.“

„HEY was soll denn das heißen? Ich hätte das nicht versaut. Echt jetzt!“, schmollend drehte Naruto seinen Kopf von Sakura weg.

Sakura fing an zu lachen und wenig später hüstelte auch Kurama mit. Spätestens jetzt wurde auch Naruto angesteckt und so fing ein unterhaltsames Gespräch an.

„Unsere Teamarbeit war noch besser als früher. Ist dir das aufgefallen Sakura-chan?“

„Ja das stimmt. Eure Attacken haben perfekt harmoniert. Es ist angsteinflössend gewesen, als ihr das Amaterasu und das Rasen Shurikan verbunden habt.“

„Vielleicht ist es das auch.“, brummte eine tiefe Stimme.

„Als ob es für einander bestimmt ist.“

„Genau. Aber eure stille Arbeit mit den Schattendoppelgängern war am besten. Ich glaube Madara hat gar nicht mitbekommen, dass du am Anfang gegen dich selbst gekämpft hast, damit Sasuke schon die Fallen aufbauen konnte und dass du dich beim Sexy no Jutsu davon geschlichen und dann noch einen Schattendoppelgänger für Sasuke gemacht hast. Und ohne Sasukes Aufmerksamkeit, dass Madara kaum auf seinen Rücken achtet wäre mein Angriff gar nicht erst gelungen.“

„Und hättest du die Strategie nicht ausgearbeitet und ohne dein neu entwickeltes Jutsu hätten wir nicht gewonnen. Ich muss schon sagen besser hätten wir nicht kämpfen können. Ich hoffe Jiraiya hat mir zu gesehen und Mum und Dad.“ Naruto blickte sehnsüchtig raus aus der Höhle in den Nachthimmel. Lächelnd legte Sakura eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Das haben sie bestimmt Naruto. Da bin ich mir sicher. Und falls nicht, dann werde ich ihnen erzählen, wie toll du dich entwickelt hast.“

„Danke Sakura-chan. Das bedeutet mir viel.“, schmunzelte der leicht rot gewordene Ninja.  


~weiter entfernt~  


Kurz nach Kakashis Beobachtung war er zur Division von Kitsuchi gerannt und hatte Bescheid gesagt, dass Naruto und Sakura nicht mehr kommen würden. Der Divisionschef wusste dies allerdings schon, da inzwischen eine Botenkröte mit dieser Nachricht eingetroffen war von Naruto persönlich.

Kitsuchi wusste zwar nichts über die Gründe, aber er benötigte auch keine Unterstützung mehr. Jetzt wo sie nicht mehr durch die Zetsus bedroht worden konnte die Division sich sammeln und sich um die Verletzten zu kümmern.

Der grauhaarige Sensei des ehemaligen Team 7 setzte sich nun mit den Kagen in Verbindung, damit er wusste, wie es mit seinen Schülern weiter gehen sollte. Er wollte die zwei nicht in ihrer Zweisamkeit stören, da Jirajya vor längerer Zeit mal so etwas in der Richtung angedeutet hat. Und immerhin kann man auch aus den Icha Icha Flirtparadies etwas fürs Leben lernen. Was stand in der ersten Ausgabe bei nützlichen Tipps zum Nachmachen? Tipp Nummer 28: Lass die Liebe blühen, wo auch immer sie sprießt. Nur wusste der Sharingannutzer nicht, ob sich Jiraiya da nicht ein bisschen zu viel mit Gai unterhalten hat.

|  |   
---|---|---


	16. Liebevolle Ninjas

~bei Sakura und Naruto~  


~Narutos Sicht~  


Langsam verschwand die Sonne hinter dem Horizont und der Tag neigte sich zum Ende. Sakura schlief schon längst tief und fest in ihrer Decke eingekuschelt.

Sanft hob und senkte sich ihr Brustkorb, während sie im Rhythmus ein- und ausatmete. Nur ich konnte nicht einschlafen. Seufzend und wehmütig beobachtete ich Sakura.

 _Warum? Warum muss alles immer nur so schwer sein? Ich möchte dass es endlich vorbei ist. Die Menschen mussten schon viel zu sehr leiden. Eine neue Ära des Friedens soll beginnen und der Sturm des Kampfes soll sich endlich lichten._ Ich musste zurück an unseren Kampf denken, den wir zusammen mit Sasuke bestritten hatten.

 _Wieso hat es sich so verändert? Man kann seinen Hass förmlich fühlen und warum will er Sakura noch mehr wehtun?_ Als Sasuke ging zeigte er mir etwas durch ein Genjutsu. Sein Ultimatum stand eindeutig fest. Entweder Sakura würde mit ihm gehen oder ich müsste um sie kämpfen. Er zeigte ein mögliches Ende der letzten Möglichkeit. _Wie kann ich nur so dumm sein und dieser Glauben schenken?_ Ich spürte wie mir die Tränen hochkamen.

_Könnte es wirklich passieren? So viel Blut? Würde er mir wirklich alles nehmen?_

„Naruto!“, erschrocken blickte ich auf, ehe ich bemerkte, dass Kurama zu mir sprach, „Es war nur ein Genjutsu. Er will dich verunsichern.“

Das weiß ich selbst. Aber es lässt mir keine Ruhe. Ich will sie nicht verlieren, echt jetzt!

„Beantworte mir eine Frage, Naruto. Was ist Sakura dir wert? Denk darüber nach und du wirst deine Antwort finden.“  


~bei den Kagen~  


„Kakashi, Kitsuchi, Gaara, Mifune und Darui! Stellt eure besten Kämpfer zusammen und schickt sie zu Mifunes Division. Sie werden die Aufgabe haben die letzten Feinde zu bekämpfen. Shikaku wird euch die restlichen Informationen durchgeben. In drei Tagen werden diese Shinobi die Mission haben den letzten großen Feind zu eliminieren. Es werden keine Fehltritte erlaubt sein, denn dieser Sieg bedeutet das Ende vom 4. Ninjaweltkrieg. Verstanden?“

„Ja Hokage-sama!“, riefen alle vier Divisionschefs synchron und fingen sofort an die Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Es wurden nur die besten Ninjas ausgewählt, darunter unter anderem Rock Lee, Gai, Tenten, das ShikaInoChoji Trio und Sai. Es sollte der letzte Schritt zum offiziellen Ende des 4. großen Ninjakrieges sein. Ein einziger Feind fehlte noch und diesen sollte man nicht unterschätzen. Zurückgezogen von den Kämpfen draußen zog er die Fäden in der Unterwelt.

Nachdem alle Divisionchefs benachrichtigt wurden durchbrach Shikaku die Stille: „Sehr geehrte Kage, sollten wir die übrigen Shinobi nicht wieder in die Heimatdörfer zum Wiederaufbau schicken? Die Hauptstädte haben es zwar nicht so nötig, dafür die umliegenden Dörfer umso mehr.“

Der Mizukage nickte ihm zustimmend zu, während der im Raum umhergehende Raikage stoppte und sagte: „Ja die Idee finde ich sehr gut. Danach würde ich unseren Shinobi, allerdings zum Urlaub verurteilen.“

Ein lauter Knall und ein Tisch lag in zwei Hälften zerberstet auf dem Boden. „Also hören SIE mal! Darüber sollten wir uns Gedanken machen, wenn wir Kabuto erledigt haben! Wir dürfen ihn nicht unterschätzen!“, schrie der Hokage laut auf, „Sie meinten vorhin, dass es unnötig sei so viele Shinobi zu ihm zu schicken! Glauben Sie ernsthaft, dass die ehemalige rechte Hand von Orochimaru nichts gelernt hat in der ganzen Zeit? Kein einziges verbotenes Jutsu? Ich glaube da haben sie sich gewaltig geschnitten! Ich hoffe, dass er seine Niederlage einsieht und sich freiwillig ergibt. Vielleicht spuckt er noch ein paar nützliche Informationen aus.“

„Genug zu dem Thema. Was mich interessieren würde: Sind die Feudalherren alle gesund und munter?“

„Mist die haben wir total vergessen.“, fluchte der Tsuchikage.

„Die werde ausrasten.“, lachte der Mizukage verhalten und dachte an die außergewöhnlichen Feudalherren.

„Verdient haben sie es ja.“, grummelte der Raikage leise vor sich hin.

Nun fingen alle Kage an zulachen. „Was für ein Gesicht die machen werden, wenn die wieder da sind.“, kicherte Tsunade. „Ich glaube die können wir dann nur mit einem Fest wieder besänftigen.“, meinte daraufhin Shikaku lächelnd. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass die älteren Herren eine Schwäche für Sake und prunkvolle Feste hatten, wo sie sich präsentieren können. Nicht umsonst verstand sich der Feudalherren des Feuerreiches sehr gut mit dem Hokagen. „Aber wenn die spitz bekommen, dass das Fest nicht zu ihren Ehren ist, sitzen wir wieder im Schlamassel.“, überlegte der offizielle Berater der Kage fieberhaft. „Nicht wenn es ausreichend Sake gibt!“, lächelte die Schneckenprinzessin wohlwissend.

Wieder lachten alle leise auf. Die Stimmung war wesentlich besser, seid die ganzen Zetsus verschwunden sind. Auch wurden nicht so große Verluste bemängelt. Doch noch durften die Kage keine Bilanz ziehen. Noch war der Krieg nicht vollständig vorbei, aber die Richtung stimmte.

Mit großer Hoffnung in den Gesichtern verließen die Kage den Konferenzsaal, um das erste Mal seit langen wieder in ihren Betten schlafen zu können.  


~bei Naruto und Sakura~  


~Sakura´s Sicht~  


Leise zwitscherten die Vögel, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen sich ihren Weg in die Höhle bahnten. Grummelnd drehte sich der blondhaarige Shinobi von einer Seite zur anderen, während eine junge Frau an dem Lagerfeuer herumhantierte und das Frühstück vorbereitete. Sakura hatte auf der Suche nach Essen in Narutos Tasche Nudeln gefunden und probierte gerade mit den Dingen, die sie noch im Wald gefunden hatte eine große Portion Ramen zuzubereiten. Das Wasser kochte und sie gab die Zutaten in den Kessel, der über dem Lagerfeuer hing. _Ob sich Naruto über die Suppe freuen wird?_ Leise summte sie vor sich hin und rührte die Nudelsuppe. „So die Ramen sind fast fertig. Ich sollte mal Naruto-kun wecken!“ Langsam ging sie zu ihm hin und hockte sich neben ihn. „Naruto! Aufwachen“, flüsterte sie lieblich in sein Ohr, bekam aber nur ein Stöhnen als Antwort.

„Oh Sakura-chan“, redete Naruto im Schlaf und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

Hat er gerade meinen Namen gestöhnt? Peinlich berührt fiel Sakura auf ihren Hintern und wurde ganz rot im Gesicht. „Naruto, du BAKA, steh auf!“ schrie sie ihn an, um ihre Unsicherheit zu verbergen.

„Nein, Sakura-chan, nicht da. Mhm“, wand sich der Chaosninja umher.

Sakura schüttelte ihn an der Schulter und erhob ihre Stimme wieder: „Wenn du nicht sofort aufstehst dann schütte ich die Nudelsuppe in den Wa…“ Naruto griff ihre Hand, zog sie auf sich drauf und umklammerte sie fest. „Nein Sakura-chan verlass mich nicht. Nicht wegen diesem Uchiha!“ Sofort verflog ihre Wut auf den Blondschopf. Verwirrt schaute sie ihn an. „Naruto.“, sprach sie zögerlich, „Ich würde dich niemals verlassen. Auch nicht für den Emo. Sasuke ist schon lässt nicht mehr mein Ziel.“ Naruto hielt sie noch immer fest umarmt, aber hörte langsam auf sich zu bewegen. Gleichmäßig atmete er ein und aus und zog Sakuras Duft in die Nase. Die Konouchi entspannte sich vollkommen in Narutos Armen und kuschelte sich sanft an seine Brust. Sie merkte nicht, wie Naruto langsam die Augen öffnete und sie verwirrt beäugte. „Ich werde für immer an deiner Seite sein, Naruto-kun.“, flüsterte Sakura in das Oberteil von ihrem Teamkameraden.

„Sa sa Sakura-chan“, brachte Naruto nur heraus und wurde langsam rot. Wie vom Blitz getroffen richtete sich Sakura ein bisschen auf und blickte in die azurblauen Augen ihres Gegenüber. „Naruto?“, geschockt und schüchtern schaute sie ihn an.

Schelmisch grinsend bemerkte Naruto die Position, wie sie da lagen. „Aber Sakura-chan. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so scharf auf mich bist!“ Sofort wurde Sakura rot vor Scharm und Wut: „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein mir in den Ausschnitt zu starren! BAKA!!!“ Und schon flog das erste Vöglein, Verzeihung, der orangene Blitz aus der Höhle.  


Als Naruto wieder auf dem Boden ankam richtete er seine Nase in die Luft. „Was riecht hier denn so gut?“ Vorfreudig sprang er wieder auf seine Beine und rannte zurück in die Höhle. Sakura stand mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Lagerfeuer und sagt schmollend: „Ach ich habe nur Nudelsuppe für freundliche und liebreizende Menschen gemacht.“

Naruto sah diesen Ausspruch als Herausforderung an und setzte seinen Hundeblick ein. Langsam schritt er auf seine Teamkollegin zu und schmeichelte ihr: „Sakura-chan du weißt doch, wie lieb ich bin. Ganz brav und gehorsam und überhaupt nicht rebellisch.“

„Na ich weiß ja nicht. Immerhin ist dein Haustierchen öfters lieber zu mir, als du.“ Dem strengen Blick konnte Naruto nicht ausweichen und musste schlucken. Sie machte ihm doch ein wenig Angst. „Aber … aber Sakura-chan. Ich bin doch der beste und liebste Ninja in ganz Konoha.“ Forschend starrten beide Ninjas sich in die Augen. Nach ein paar Sekunden des Schweigens brachen sie in lautes Gelächter aus. „Du hast mir echt Angst eingejagt mit deinem Blick.“, japste Naruto vor sich hin. „Und dein Hundeblick war einfach zu niedlich. Da will man dich gleich ganz durchknuddeln“ rief Sakura begeistert.  


„Hier deine Portion Naruto-kun.“ Lächelnd überreichte die Rosahaarige dem Ninja seine große Portion Ramen. „Ah danke Sakura-chan. Guten Appetit!“

Schlürfend und schmatzend stürzte er sich auf die frischen Ramen. „Das schmeckt sehr gut!“, brachte Naruto zwischen den Essgeräuschen hervor. Sakura lächelte aufrichtig. „Das freut mich.“  


Nach dem Essen lehnte sich Naruto vollgestopft zurück und schaute Sakura ernst an: „Du wirst mal eine tolle Mutter werden.“

Perplex blickte sie ihn an. „Wie kommst du darauf.“ Langsam schoss ihr das Blut ins Gesicht. Er machte ihr einfach so mal Komplimente.

„Naja dein strenger Blick würde bei jedem Kind das Frösteln erzeugen.“, kicherte der aufgedrehte Mann vor ihr.

„Und das macht eine gute Mutter aus. NARUTO!!!“ Von der Wut gepackt holte sie schon zum Schlag aus. Doch die Faust wurde von Naruto abgefangen. Langsam kam er ihr näher. Verwirrt vor ihrem Fehlschlag rührte Sakura sich nicht und beobachtete den Blondschopf, wie er immer näher zu ihr kam. Sie spürte schon seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht. „Nein, deine liebevolle Art wird dich zu einer wundervollen Mutter machen.“, grinste Naruto sie an und schaute ihr in die Augen. Der Abstand zwischen ihren Lippen war kaum noch vorhanden. „Sakura-chan“, hauchte Naruto auf ihre Lippen, „Bekomme ich noch einen Nachschlag? Die sind so lecker?“ Wieder zur Besinnung gekommen sprang Sakura auf und reichte durcheinander und mit einem falschen Lächeln im Gesicht Naruto den Rest der Nudelsuppe. „Hier, bitte.“ Genießerisch schlang Naruto seine letzte große Portion herunter, während Sakura geistesabwesend den Abwasch erledigte.


	17. Der Hauch der Vergangenheit ist ein Sturm in der Gegenwart

~Sakura´s Sicht~  


Hetzend sprang ich durch den Wald. Von Baum zu Baum, über Sträucher und Äste. Aufgeschreckte Vögel flogen fliehend vor mir weg. _Warum Naruto? Warum bist du ohne mich losgerannt?_ Dabei ging sie Sasuke und der Kampf genau so etwas an. _Dieser Sturkopf._ Die letzten Tage waren so gut verlaufen und jetzt will er sich Sasuke alleine stellen. Schweiß floss mir den Rücken herunter. Mit jedem Abstoßen setzte ich mehr Kraft in die Bewegung.

Es durfte einfach zu keinem Kampf kommen, denn trotz Kurama war Sasuke Naruto nicht meilenweit unterlegen. Auch wenn sie selber noch so sehr an Naruto glaubte, sie wusste, dass dieser Kampf nicht ohne Blutvergießen enden würde. Wehmütig stellte sie fest, dass dieser Konflikt entschieden werden musste. Das Gesetz der Stärkeren musste ausgeübt werden und Sakura war wieder nur die kleine Stimme der Vernunft, die schrie, dass es nicht so enden durfte. Sie wollte Naruto nicht verlieren. Wie wäre die Welt, so alleine, ohne ihn? Wie wäre Konoha - ohne ihn? Wie wäre sie – ohne ihn?

Sakura wusste es nicht und wollte es auch nicht darauf ankommen lassen. Und genau deswegen musste sie alles dafür tun, dass Naruto gewann. Sie hatten sich sogar eine Strategie überlegt – zusammen, auch wenn diese ihrem Teamkollegen nicht gefallen hat. Sakura überzeugte ihn, dass sie mitkämpfen wollte und auch konnte. Hier ging es nicht nur um ein Band, welches so eng war wie bei Brüdern, es ging um den Weltfrieden und es ging um die Zukunft ihrer Freunde und der Dörfer.

Die Kunoichi dachte die letzten zwei Tage zurück. So viel Spaß hatte sie selten erlebt. Zusammen lachten sie von früh bis spät, selbst beim Schlafen hatte Sakura ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, welches sie bis in ihre Träume verfolgte. Gemeinsam standen sie früh zusammen auf, neckten sich gegenseitig. Irgendwer hatte im Schlaf geredet oder andere lustige Gesten gezeigt. Einmal hat sich Naruto im Schlaf so verrenkt, dass er den ganzen Tag über Rückenschmerzen hatte. Oder als Naruto auf die Suppe aufpassen sollte und er sie hat anbrennen lassen, weil er eingeschlafen war.

Mit Kurama hatte sie sich auch des Öfteren unterhalten. Der Fuchs war wirklich schlau, hatte eine große Schwäche für sie und liebte es über den Trottel Naruto zu lachen. Letzte Nacht war Sakura am Lagerfeuer auf Narutos Schulter eingenickt, nachdem sie sich über Kage und die Welt unterhalten hatten. Die Gespräche mit ihm waren so schön. Lustig, interessant und nie langweilig. Selbst wenn sie sich mal anschwiegen, war die Atmosphäre angenehm und auf keinen Fall erdrückend. So hatte Sakura ihren Teamkollegen noch nie kennengelernt. Ruhig und ernst. Er war wirklich erwachsen geworden und dafür bewunderte die Rosahaarige ihn.

Und was war aus diesem Vertrauen geworden? Sie wurde hintergangen! Ihren gemeinsamen Kampf wollte Naruto für sie übernehmen. Warum, fragte ich mich immer wieder. _Warum muss er immer alles auf sich nehmen? Ich will auch helfen! Ich will auch stark sein! Ich will auch endlich mit der Vergangenheit abschließen!_

Langsam lichtete sich der Wald. Was sie dann sah erschreckte und erleichterte sie zugleich.

In ein paar Metern Entfernung standen Naruto und Sasuke sich gegenüber. Beide die Arme verschränkt, einen ernsten Blick auf dem Gesicht und angespannt in der Haltung. Sasuke sagte etwas und lächelte dabei schadenfroh. Naruto verkrampfte seinen Körper immer mehr, machte einen Schritt auf Sasuke zu, der sich keinen Millimeter bewegte, und gestikulierte wild mit seinen Armen herum. Sein ganzes Gesicht war wutverzerrt. Über was reden die da? Ich hielt mich im Hintergrund und beschwörte eine Handteller große Schnecke. Diese sollte ein Duplikat an die zwei Streithähne heran schicken und mich dann informieren. Ich hörte nun alles genau mit.  


„Als ob ich Sakura einen Mistkerl, wie dir überlassen würde! Wie lange würde sie leben? Solange bis sie den ersten Atemzug nimmt von deiner Luft?“

„Du unterschätzt mich mein Freund!“

„Pahh mein Freund bist du schon lange nicht mehr!“

„Tss“

„Jetzt komm mir nicht wieder mit deinem Tss an. Noch nicht einmal richtig reden kannst du!“

„Aber du, oder was?“

„Wenigstens verstehen mich meine Freunde und der Ramenverkäufer. Mehr brauch ich nicht. Du hast ja noch nicht mal Freunde, die dich unterstützen!“

„Die brauche ich auch nicht. Ich werde Sakura für mich haben. Für all meine Bedürfnisse!“ Das „all“ betonte er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Den Teufel wirst du! Sakura gehört zu mir und nicht zu dir! Und wenn es mein Leben kosten sollte, ich werde sie beschützen!“  


Jetzt reichte es mir aber. Ich sprang mit ein paar großen Schritten zwischen meine ehemaligen Teammitglieder.

„Kommst du freiwillig mit mir mit?“ fragte mich Sasuke sofort.

„Weißt du Sasuke, wenn du mich vor 3 Wochen gefragt hättest, hätte ich mit Freudentränen in den Augen ja gesagt. Es war immer mein Traum von dir anerkannt zu werden.

Als wir damals in Team 7 zusammen waren, habe ich dich nicht nur für dein Aussehen vergöttert. Du hattest Mut, warst intelligent und trotzdem hattest du einen besten Freund für den du alles getan hättest. Ich habe euch immer von hinten beobachten müssen und war angetan von euren Teamgeist, eurer Stärke und auch wie ihr euch ohne Worte verstanden habt. Euer Band hat mich schon immer fasziniert.“ Ich legte einen ernsteren Ton an und schaute Sasuke direkt in seine pechschwarzen Augen.

„Dein Charakter aber widert mich an! Seit dem Vorfall mit Orochimaru willst du nur noch töten, töten, töten und für welchen Zweck? Damit du eine Ehre auf Mord und Totschlag aufbauen kannst. Willst du deinen Enkeln erzählen, dass du deine besten Freunde umgebracht hast und deine Heimat vernichtet hast, damit du ein Haus auf deren Asche bauen konntest? Frieden nennst du das, was danach entstehen soll. Doch Frieden kann man nicht mit Krieg, Tod und Hass erhalten. Nur Liebe, Fürsorge und Selbstlosigkeit garantieren Frieden. Es muss Menschen wie Naruto geben, die das den Leuten klar machen! Nie im Leben wirst du Menschen dazu bringen dir selbstlos zu gehorchen. Was du aufbauen willst ist Sklaverei. Denkst du wirklich dir würden sich alle Nationen bedingungslos anschließen, oder willst du gegen jede einzelne erst einmal kämpfen und damit noch mehr Opfer verursachen? Mir ist in den letzten Jahren immer bewusster geworden, dass man dir nicht mehr helfen kann, weil du es nicht willst. Wie lange sind wir dir hinterher gelaufen, haben versucht dir unsere Hilfe anzubieten, mit dir gemeinsam Itachi aufzusuchen oder dich wieder zurück zubringen in deine Heimat in unsere Heimat? Deswegen lass uns doch einfach in Ruhe und hau ab an einen Ort, wo wir dich niemals finden können und du auch keinen Schaden anrichten kannst. Ich hasse dich, Sasuke!“

Leicht außer Atem schrie ich die letzten Worte den Schwarzhaarigen ins Gesicht.  


~ bei den ausgewählten Ninjas in einer Höhle~  


„Ino, Choji seid ihr bereit?“, flüsterte Shikamaru in das Mikro an seinem Ohr.

„Ja sind wir. Er ist in die Enge getrieben, selbst wenn er es nicht zu gibt.“

„Dann los!“

„Jawohl!“

Verzweifelt dachte Shikamaru daran, dass seinen Kameraden nichts passieren durfte. Sie waren bisher durch den Krieg gekommen ohne Opfer in ihren Reihen. Und das sollte auch so bleiben.

Kabuto war von vielen, viel zu vielen Ninjas umstellt. Doch in die Enge getriebene Tiere sollte man nicht unterschätzen! Und so setze er seine mächtigste frontale Attacke ein. Ihn umhüllte ein riesiger Feuerball mit Chakranadeln gespickt. Explosionsartig breitete sich seine letzte Attacke in seiner Höhle aus. Hier war er die ganzen Tage unentdeckt gewesen. _Wenn ich sterbe sterbt ihr mit, ihr Shinobi-Ratten!_ war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor die Dunkelheit ihn mitriss.

„NEIN, Hinata!“

„Kibaaaa, ich liebe D…“ Die sehr nah am Zielobjekt stehende Blauhaarige wurde eingehüllt in eine rote Feuerwand.

Akamaru sprang los und rannte in die Flammen hinein. Sein Herrchen konnte ihn nicht mehr aufhalten. Kiba sank auf die Knie… „Nein nimm mir jetzt nicht auch noch Akamaru….“ Er wurde von irgendjemand hochgerissen und mit gezerrt. „Wir müssen hier raus, bevor die Höhle einstürzt. Akamaru wird das schon machen!“  


Auf einmal war da dieses Licht. Ich sollte den Ausgang freihalten und dann war da diese Druckwelle. Danach waren nur noch Steine und Felsbrocken zu sehen. Ein Schmerz und alles war Dunkel.  


„Verdammt. Wir müssen hier raus! RÜCKZUG“, schrie ich durch die Höhle. Ich drehte mich auf der Stelle um und rannte was das Zeug hielt. Draußen hörte ich es nur noch knirschen und knacksen.

„Wie nervig, jetzt stürzt das Ding auch noch ein.“ Ich drehte mich um und suchte die Menschenmenge ab, ob es alle Shinobis nach draußen geschafft haben. Ino, Darui, Sai, Choji, Gai, Temari, Karui, ein paar mir unbekannte Ninjas, Kiba. Nanu warum flennt der denn wie ein Wasserfall? Ich ging auf ihn zu und hörte ihn schon weitem schluchzen „Hinata… ich liebe dich doch auch warum lasst du mich alleine?! Akamaru… Warum, warum war ich nicht an ihrer Stelle.“ Verdammt Hinata und Akamaru waren noch da drinnen.

Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu der Höhle. Sie war nun endgültig in sich zusammen gefallen. Wehmütig senkte ich meinen Blick. Überlebenschance gegen Null.


	18. Die Vollendung der Kirschblüte

~bei Sakura / Sakura´s Sicht~  


„Deswegen lass uns doch einfach in Ruhe und hau ab an einen Ort, wo wir dich niemals finden können und du auch keinen Schaden anrichten kannst. Ich … Ich hasse dich Sasuke!“

Leicht außer Atem schrie ich die letzten Worte den Schwarzhaarigen ins Gesicht.

Abwertend wurde ich von Sasuke angeschaut.

„Sa.. Sakura-chan“, fand Naruto als Erster seine Sprache wieder. Doch bevor er weiter sprechen konnte wurde er unterbrochen von einem Lachen. Laut, kräftig und tief erklang seine Lache. Ich drehte mich zu dem Verursacher um. „Du kannst mich also doch hassen. Dadurch wirst du nur noch attraktiver für mich, Sakura!“

„Sasuke“, knurrte ich. Auch Naruto fixierte Sasuke wieder. „Tu uns den Gefallen und hau einfach ab, Sasuke.“

„Und was wäre, wenn ich wieder mit nach Konoha kommen wollen würde?“ Und da war sie wieder: die Hoffnung.

Die Hoffnung, dass alles wieder so werden würde wie früher.

So wie damals, als wir noch zusammen als Team 7 auf Missionen gingen. „Würdest du das denn wollen, Sasuke?“, fragte nun Naruto mit einem hoffenden Klang in der Stimme.

„Lass dich nicht verarschen“, rief ich zu dem Blondschopf, „Er hat seine Heimat schon lange hinter sich gelassen und will nur noch seine blutrünstige Lust stillen. Selbst wenn ich mir wünschte, dass er wieder mitkommt und wir einen Neuanfang starten können.“ Seufzend dachte ich an meine Kameraden. „Wir alle würden dich, Sasuke, mit offenen Armen begrüßen. Doch du, du würdest uns in der nächsten finsteren Ecke hinterhältig mit einem Lächeln umbringen.

Ich frage mich oft, ob du dich noch an unsere glückliche Zeit zurückerinnerst, als wir zusammen mit Kakashi-sensei auf Missionen waren? Als ich dir nicht vom Leibe gerückt bin und Naruto nicht aufgehört habe zu ärgern. Erinnerst du dich noch daran wie unbesorgt diese Zeiten waren. Erinnerst du dich noch an das Gefühl jemanden hinter dir zu haben, der auf dich aufpasst, dich schätzt so wie du bist und deine Taten nicht hinterfragt? Weißt du noch was es heißt Freunde und eine Familie zu haben? Ich glaube m…“ Ich spürte nur noch einen stechenden Schmerz an meinem Hals. Ich hatte mich wohl zu sehr in Fahrt geredet und ihn nicht mehr im Blick gehabt. „Du nervst, Sakura!“ Es wurde langsam schwarz und ich sah wie der Boden mir immer näher kam. _Wieder habe ich es nicht geschafft die beiden aufzuhalten! Die Dunkelheit empfing mich sanft._  


~Narutos Sicht~  


Sakura… Ihr Monolog bewegte mich zu tiefst. Er zeigte ihren Entschluss mit Sasuke abzuschließen, aber auch, dass sie mit Sasuke noch nicht vollständig abschließen konnte. _Ach Sakura, wie kann ich dir den Schmerz nehmen?_ Sasuke wurde mit jedem Satz, den sie sprach ungeduldiger. Sie bemerkte es gar nicht, wie er los sprang. Ich unternahm nichts. Es war ein stilles Versprechen, dass er sie nicht verletzte. Ich fing sie schweigend auf und formte einen Schattendoppelgänger, der sie zum nächsten Baumstamm brachte und sie dort absetzte. Eine Träne kämpfte sich einsam und verlassen aus ihrem Augenwinkel. Einen letzten sorgenvollen Blick und einen Kuss auf die Stirn schenkte ich ihr, bevor ich mich Sasuke widmete.

Er schaute mich lässig an. Lockere Haltung, mit einem Schmunzeln im Gesicht. „Endlich mal Ruhe.“

„Dann lass uns die Ruhe mal zerstören mit einem Kampf!“ Diesen Kampf bestritt ich nur für Sakura!  


~in der Höhle~  


„Wuff wuff“

Nässe. Es lief an meinem Gesicht herunter… Nein … Irgendetwas Nasses berührte mein Gesicht. Was ist das? Ich versuchte meine Augen zu öffnen. Ich sah nichts, alles war schwarz. Ich schärfte meine Sinne und versuchte durch hören und fühlen mir bewusst zu werden, wo ich mich befand. Etwas Feuchtes drückte sich an meinen Arm. Schwer gedämpft hörte ich so etwas wie ein Jaulen. Ich streckte meinen Arm nach diesem Etwas aus. Weich – flauschig – Akamaru.

Ich freute mich. Langsam setzte ich mich auf. Und versuchte etwas zu erkennen. Akamaru half mir aufzustehen. Nun tastete ich mich zu seinem Rücken vor. Und hing mich drüber. Kurz danach war es wieder dunkel. Als ich wieder aufwachte hörte ich nur ein Stöhnen, welches nicht von mir kam. Ich sank wieder in die Dunkelheit.  


~ vor der Höhle bei Kiba und Shikamaru~  


„Kiba, wir können nichts mehr machen. Akamaru und Hinata sind wahrscheinlich tot. Wir müssen zurück zum Hokage!“

„NEIN. SIE LEBEN beide… Glaub mir doch Shikamaru! Sie leben!“, Kiba klammerte sich an Shikamarus Weste fest und schüttelte ihn dabei gewaltsam.

„Kiba“, seufzte der Nara-Shinobi auf, „Selbst wenn sie in der Höhle noch leben. Alle Zugänge sind verschlossen und mit jeder Minute sinkt die Höhle mehr ein. Wenn dir dein Leben noch lieb ist, dann müssen wir hier weg!“

Auf einmal kam der grüne Wirbelwind von Konoha zu Shikamaru und Kiba: „Shikamaru. Ich befürchte Akamaru und Hinata sind nicht die einzigen Vermissten. Ich kann Lee nirgends finden. Er sollte am Eingang Wache halten. Oh nein, nein, nein die Kraft der Jugend hat ihn nicht beschützt.“ Mit dieser Erkenntnis ging Gai in die Knie und heulte Wasserfälle. _Ganz große Klasse jetzt habe ich zwei Heulsusen, um die ich mich kümmern muss, wie das nervt_ , dachte sich Shikamaru.

Während er abwog, ob er es vielleicht doch lohnen würde noch einmal mit Suchtrupps die Umgebung nach einem geheimen Ausgang abzusuchen hörte man von weitem ein aufgeregtes Heulen.

„Nanu? War das nicht Akamaru… Jetzt bilde ich mir schon sein Geheul ein … Ino schau dir mal meinen Kopf an … Ich glaube ich habe Wahnvorstellungen. “ Shikamaru hingegen rannte dem Geheul entgegen und hoffte, dass Kiba Recht hatte mit seiner Ahnung. Und tatsächlich schwer beladen stand mehrere hundert Meter weiter der normalerweise weiße menschensgroße Hund von Kiba. Über seinem Rücken lag eine schwerblutende Hinata und in seinem Maul befand sich ein bewusstloser Lee. Sofort holte er die Medizinninjas herbei und hoffte, dass man ihnen noch helfen konnte. Akamaru musste auch behandelt werden. Überall hatte er Brandwunden und Schnittwunde. Außerdem hinkte er leicht mit einem Hinterbein. Doch trotz der Verletzungen humpelte er zu seinem Herrchen, welches zusammen gekauert hin und her wippte. Akamaru bellte erfreut auf.

„Jetzt bilde ich mir schon sein Bellen ein…“ Langsam kam Akamaru seinem Herrchen immer näher und schmiegte sich leicht an ihn.

„Sogar seine Wärme fühle ich.“ Er streckte seine Hand aus und vergrub sie in seinem Fell.

„Und es fühlt sich so an, als ob er genau neben mir stehen würde. Selbst den Geruch nehme ich wahr.“ Kiba schaute langsam hinauf und dachte eine Fata Morgana stände vor ihm. Er umarmte seinen Partner und heulte weiter: „Wenn du doch nur wirklich da wärst… Ich vermisse dich so Akamaru!“ Akamaru wurde das jetzt aber zu bunt und stupste ihn weg und biss ihn leicht in den Arm. Erst dadurch schien Kiba, wie aus einem Traum erwacht. „Du bist es wirklich!“ Nun glücklich umarmte er Akamaru sehr viel stärker, als wenn er ihn nie wieder loslassen würde. Seine Nase vergrub er tief in sein Fell und auch Akamaru schmiegte seinen Kopf nah an Kiba.

„Zum Glück habe ich dich wieder!“ Vergnügt quietschte Akamaru auf.

Nach Minuten voller Glücks wurde Kiba klar, dass nur Akamaru wieder da war und klagte bei seinem besten Freund über den Verlust von Hinata. Wenn Hunde die Augen verdrehen könnten hätte der weiße Riese es mehr als nur einmal getan.

Nun war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, wo Shikamaru seinen Freund nicht mehr aushielt und ihm einen Klaps auf den Kopf gab und meinte er solle einfach sich wegen Akamaru bei den Medic-Zelten melden und aufhören zu heulen.

Um es in Shikamarus Worte zu fassen war der Tage heute einfach nur sehr nervig!  


~Ein Funk zu den Kagen~  


„Liebe Kage, wir haben es geschafft. Der Feind Kabuto ist endgültig besiegt worden. Wir werden nach dem Versorgen der Verletzten zum Hauptquartier zurückkehren!“

„Das sind doch mal erfreuliche Nachrichten!“ rief der Hokage nach dem Funk in den Raum.

„Ja das sind sie. Allerdings haben wir schon lange nichts mehr von Naruto, Sakura und Sasuke gehört“, bemerkte der Kazekage, der mit seiner Division schon zum Hauptquartier zurück gekehrt war. „Ich hoffe, dass es Naruto und Sakura gut geht. Aber dieser Kampf ist ihr eigener“, erläuterte die Hokage besorgt mit einem Blick nach draußen. „Hoffentlich hat das Thema Sasuke Uchiha bald ein Ende“, meckerte A.  


~auf dem Kampffeld bei Sakura / Sakura´s Sicht~  


Platsch platsch. Leise und friedlich wurde ich von dem Geräusch des Regens geweckt. Ich öffnete meine Augen und versuchte herauszufinden wo ich war. Über mir hingen graue Wolkenwände, die einen feinen Sommerregen mit sich brachten. Ich setzte mich auf und sammelte Chakra, um meine Umgebung wieder wahrzunehmen. Doch kaum schaute ich auf die Fläche vor mir erblickte ich ein reines Trümmerfeld. Bäume um mich waren ausgerissen, verbrannt oder brennten noch lichterloh. Sie strahlten eine trügerische Wärme aus. Bei dem Anblick lief mir ein kalter Schauer den Rücken herunter. Der Baum an dem ich lehnte schien der einzige verschonte seiner Art geblieben zu sein. Ironischerweise ein Kirschbaum, der am Ende seiner Blühte war. Einzelne Kirschblüten wirbelten in den Luftströmungen wild umher. Ich scannte meine Umgebung ab nach Sasuke und Naruto. Doch dort wo kein Nebel war, zeigte sich als kahle Landschaft, die sich in einem Krater befand. Vereinzelt brannten einige Bereiche, die von dem Regen eingedämmt wurden. Ich stand auf und rannte sofort los, als ich einen Schmerzschrei hörte. _Bitte lass das nicht Naruto sein!_ Verzweiflung und Panik machten sich in mir breit. Was, wenn Naruto lebensgefährlich verletzt ist oder sogar noch schlimmer er schon tot ist. Nein Sakura! Du darfst nicht so denken. Konzentriere dich! Finde Naruto! Und somit rannte ich noch schneller. All meine Kraft setzte ich in das Vorankommen. Die Nebelwand verschluckte mich und ich wurde langsamer, um besser sehen zu können. Die Sonne schien sich auch von mir verabschieden zu wollen und tauchte den Himmel in lila – rote Farben. Es wurde schnell dunkler. Verdammt ich muss mich beeilen. „NARUTOO!!!“, schrie ich verzweifelt nach meinem Teamkameraden. „Verdammt, wo bist du nur?“ Immer wieder mich umschauend lief ich weiter. Die Sichtverhältnisse verschlechterten sich zunehmend. Wie sollte ich ihn unter diesen Bedingungen nur wieder finden? „NARUTO“, schrie ich noch lauter. Mir war das Risiko egal, dass Sasuke noch kampffähig sein und mich angreifen könnte.

Ich wurde immer schwermütiger. _Was wenn ich zu spät komme?_ Ich wollte doch nur einmal ihm helfen und beistehen und nun schaffe ich es noch nicht einmal ihn zu orten.

Doch dann hörte ich es ein bisschen entfernt rascheln. Ich schritt voran voller Hoffnung, dass es Naruto war. „Naruto!“, rief ich in die Richtung. Eine Antwort kam nicht nur ein Krächzen. Und dann stand ich endlich vor ihm. Er humpelte mir mit blutüberströmten zerfetzten Kleidungsstücken und Schürfwunden und blauen Flecken entgegen. Voller Freude umarmte ich ihn stürmisch. „Ich bin ja so froh, Naruto-kun!“ Völlig perplex stand der orangene Blitz da und ließ es einfach geschehen. „Sakura-chan.“

Ich wich ein Stück zurück und checkte ihn ab. Ich ließ ihn sich hinsetzten und startete sofort mit der Heilung. „Sakura-chan. Es tut mir leid…“, Naruto durch einem Hustenanfall seinen Satz unterbrechen.

„Was tut dir leid?“, harkte ich nach.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht mit hab´ kämpfen lassen. Aber das war eine Sache zwischen Sasuke und mir.“ „Naruto“, flüsterte ich mitgenommen, „Ich bin einfach nur glücklich, dass es dir gut geht und dass es jetzt alles überstanden ist.“

„Ja das ist es. Jetzt können wir endlich abschließen!“

Schweigend beobachtete Naruto seine Teamkameradin, die ihn immer noch behandelte. Nachdem Sakura mit der ersten Behandlung fertig war lächelte sie dem inzwischen stehenden Naruto zu.

„Ich finde ein Held, wie du, hat sich auch etwas verdient!“ Langsam stand auch Sakura auf und ging zu dem Helden Konohas zu. „Und was ge…?“, fragte Naruto leicht verunsichert.

Schneller als er reagieren konnte zog Sakura ihren Helden an sich heran und küsste ihn auf dem Mund. Zögernd legte er seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie leicht näher zu sich, während er den Kuss erwiderte.

Nach einer kurzen Atempause meinte er: „Ja das ist ein angebrachtes Geschenk für einen Kämpfer wie mich, aber nur von dir Sakura-chan!“  


Damit verließen die beiden das Kampffeld auf dem Weg zu ihren Freunden und ihrer Familie, Hand in Hand, auf den Weg in ihre Zukunft.


	19. 5 Jahre später

~5 Jahre später~

„Madara wir werden Dich vernichten!“, schrie ein kleiner blondhaariger Junge, „Los Sasuke und Sakura zeigen wir´s ihm!“ Er stand mit drei anderen Schülern der Akademie auf dem Platz vor dem Hokageturm umringt von Menschenmassen die gespannt zuschauten was als nächstes passiert.

Nachdem der Krieg endete wurde ein riesen Fest gefeiert. Nicht nur um die sehr verärgerten Feudalherren zu besänftigen, sondern um die drei neuen Sanin zu ernennen und diese zu ehren. Natürlich waren die Feudalherren nicht sehr begeistert, dass ihnen die Show gestohlen wurde. Allerdings freute sich die Bevölkerung dafür umso mehr und feierten diesen historischen Zeitpunkt, welcher den Beginn einer Zeit des Friedens einläutete.

Ein kleines Mädchen, welches stolz neben ihren Kameraden „Sasuke“ und „Naruto“ stand startete einen Angriff auf den großen Madara, der von niemand anderem als Yamato gespielt wurde. Er wurde durch das Los auserwählt.

Seit dem großen Friedensfest, welches sich mehrere Tage hinzog wurde nun jedes Jahr der legendäre Kampf von Sasuke, Naruto und Sakura gegen Madara nachgestellt. So soll dem 4. Ninjaweltkrieg erinnert werden. Gleichzeitig werden die Helden des Krieges geehrt und den Opfern gedacht. Die neuen Sanin sind natürlich die Ehrengäste. Es stehen immer drei Stühle für die Sanin da, einer war jedoch immer frei: Der Stuhl von Sasuke. Auf diesem thront stattdessen ein Bild von Sasuke.

Naruto und Sakura standen auf dem Hokageturm. Von dort hatte man doch jedes Jahr immer die beste Aussicht. Sie würden später zu den Feierlichkeiten dazu stoßen. Vorher gedachten sie zusammen mit ihren Freunden den Opfer des Krieges. Vieles hatte sich seit jeher geändert. Es gab ein neues Gedenkmal für die Opfer, wo unter anderem Sasukes Name verzeichnet war mit der Aufschrift: „Der letzte Erbe der mächtigen Uchiha Familie, ehemaliges Mitglied des Team 7 und einer der drei Sanin“

Aber es gab auch erfreuliche Nachrichten, so ist Kiba endlich mit seiner geliebten Hinata zusammen. Akamaru wurde seit dem öfters alleine in Konoha gesichtet und ist der neueste Spielkamerad von den Akademieschülern. Naruto und Sakura sind nun in der Anbu als Spezialteam eingesetzt und genießen ihr Leben als Pärchen.

Naruto und Sakura standen auf dem Hokageturm um den passenden Moment abzuwarten. Wie jedes Jahr greifen sie den Akademieschülern bei ihrer Aufführung unter die Arme. Sie waren erst kurz vorher von einer Mission zurückgekehrt, doch sie haben es rechtzeitig geschafft ihre Schützlinge, die sie ab und zu mal trainieren bei diesem Moment beizustehen und den Kampf ansehnlicher zu machen. Immer bei Sakuras berühmten Angriffen schickt diese Kirschblüten zu der Schauspielerin mit den pinken Schopf. Sobald das kleine Mädchen nun mit der Faust den Boden berührt sprühen Kirschblüten aus dem Boden. Naruto hilft den kleinen, die Sasuke und ihn darstellen das Rasen Shurikan und das Amaterasu darzustellen indem er sich selbst in diese Attacke verwandelt.

Wie jedes Jahr staunte das Publikum und Sakura und Naruto waren stolz auf die Akademieschüler, die den Willen des Feuers in sich trugen. Gespannt schauten die Beiden dem Spektakel zu bis Naruto die Stille unterbrach: „Sakura?“

„Hm?“

Mit einem Hundeblick drehte sich der Blondschopf zu seiner Teamkollegin um. „Ich habe Hunger.“

Diese seufzte nur auf. Womit hatte sie diesen Kindskopf nur verdient? Er war zwar ein Idiot, aber er war ihr Idiot und darauf war sie richtig stolz. „Na dann, auf zu Ichiraku!“


End file.
